Boys
by Amnicity
Summary: Every girl has their boy problems. Just some boy problems make you feel special and others make you feel like you need to throw up. I've got the throw up kind.
1. The Brazilian

Hey! Okay so heres a new story. "Angel" is just too serious so I have to get my humor out through this one. So yes you should hopefully laugh during this story and I'm not going to lie you may cringe as well. Some of these little tidbits really did happen. I may let you in on which ones are real and which ones are false. All I have to say is that to get to the Prince you not only have to get through the frogs but you have to get through the sloths, turtles, and dare I say ogres. Now I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will. Just let me know what you think about the first chapter of this little creation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm not going to lie. I'm attractive. Well at least all the drunk guys call me sexy. I've come to realize that really isn't a compliment. All that means is that their little friend down under wants to enter my hidden cave. Yes, I know that's very elementary way of putting it but I'm not one to put things in very blunt terms. Well that is if I'm not intoxicated. There are moments when intoxicated that I even shock myself.

Has anyone else noticed that one day a shirt can make you look skinny and the next day it makes you look obese? Oh, wait back to the point. I think boys are afraid of me. I only attract the weird ones and believe me there are a lot. Now they amuse me so I thought that why not let my amusement be yours.

Let us go back to my first clubbing experience shall we? I went out with my friend Mina who is absolutely beautiful and talkative. She's one of those people that you feel so blessed to have as your friend. Well except for the moments where she comments on how wonderful she is and you look at yourself going, am I that wonderful? But don't worry she builds me up all the time. I'm beautiful, smart, and driven. Mina lets me know. But okay well here we go.

We went to a club. Now this place we would end up stop going to because a mutual friend of ours got spit on because she wouldn't dance with this one dude. But at this point were going and having fun. She starts dancing with this one guy. It's cool. He's cute. So I continue to dance by myself which I have no problem with at all. You see I can be shy but when I know I got something going on I let it go. But Mina felt bad so she gets her guy to get his friend to dance with me, yeah not awkward. So I dance with him. We dance some more. He buys me a drink while drawing figures on my back. He's Brazilian so I let it slide. We all go upstairs to sit down. This is where the problems really begin. After a few minutes of conversation the onslaught began.

"You should let me kiss you" he says.

"No" I respond while moving away from his probing lips on my neck, "I really don't know you"

"Oh, well I'm Brazilian" he starts going on his life history while I look over to check on Mina. She is sitting with her guy on a different couch laughing at me. I guess it is funny to see someone only having one butt cheek on the couch as the guy their sitting with her tries to move closer and closer. Mina is a great friend rescuing me in my time of need. "I live with my sister now and am majoring in International Business"

"Oh, that's nice"

"Yes, yes it is." He says trying to get back to my neck as I pull away without falling off the couch, "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Because I don't want you to leave a mark"

"I won't believe me"

"Well I'd rather be cautious"

"If you were in the backseat of my car I bet I could make you do anything that I want" he whispered in my ear.

So I got up as Mina gave me a look trying not to laugh, again wonderful friend. I walk over to watch the people dancing over the balcony to shut Brazil out without totally leaving Mina. The Brazilian Wonder comes up behind me. So I decide to use a good reference from the movies I've been watching at my summer job of caring for young children (also known as babysitting) to deter him.

"Have you ever seen the movie _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_?" he shakes his head no, "Well in the movie it says that if you kiss someone then that means you have to get married. So I really don't think it would be a good idea."

I am proud of myself for keeping a straight face at this point I must add. While he on the other hand stands there in deep thought but after a few moments the intelligent man speaks.

"But if you don't kiss someone until you get married how will you know if there will be any sparks?"

I decide at that moment I'm going to go dance. There obviously is no point in telling him that it was just a joke. So I drag Mina and her _normal _guy up so all of us can go to the dance floor. Now the rest of night was spent avoiding wandering lips and hands. I couldn't just ditch him because Mina really liked his friend, so it seemed. I mean they were making out for at least five minutes on the dance floor. It must be true love.

At the end of the night when he asked for my number I gave it. I to this day feel bad giving false numbers. I now know at the age of twenty-three it is better to have imaginary boyfriends. While I gave him my number he told me that he was 50 Brazilian, 50 Chile, 25 Greek, and I think 25 Italian. You all can do the math. That along with him telling me if I went back to his place with him we could have strawberries and champagne opened my eyes to what a wonderful man I just met. I didn't take him up on the offer.

Sad to say I was forced to see him again because Mina wanted to see his friend. After that when I was away at my first semester of college he would call and it usually ended up with me hanging up on him. It took him a few months to get the picture. Even though he did have great plans to travel to my University to see me. The intellectual Brazilian even got out the map to locate my University. Some would see this as stalking but I believe that you're only stalked if someone can read the map properly.

My name is Ami Mizuno and I never kissed the Brazilian.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, that was a true story... :)


	2. Glitter On The Chest Makes Me Sad

Hey y'all! Okay first thing I'm going to say is don't worry there is a plot. I'm just setting it up for y'all right now. I'm actually kind of bummed with the lack of reviews but I hope this next chapter makes it better. Have a great weekend y'all and be safe! I don't own Sailor Moon by the way.

So as I was saying before I'm Ami Mizuno. I'm twenty-three about five-six with blue eyes and short blue hair. Yes, I said blue and no it's not dye. It's natural. This of course causes problem because I'm on a PhD path and not everyone knows this is my natural hair color. Some seem to think that blue hair is unprofessional. So yeah that's me. I'm also a virgin. So safe to say I need to find a male quick because I'm on the verge of combustion. Not because I don't or haven't had my options but because I have my beliefs and I'm going to stick to them. I need some green heals.

Anyway I need to continue getting you all up to date on my situation. See if you don't know my past experiences there is no way for you to understand my current place. Let's see. The next guy that made an impact isn't worth talking about because he's an asshole. So let's move on to the next one now he…

"You will not believe what just happened" my friend Rei said sitting down quickly looking as if the devil was about to pop out and consume her.

"What?"

"I just got stuck in the elevator…"

"Oh, that's horrible"

"No" Rei hissed, "No, I am not done yet. I got stuck in the elevator with the scary guy"

I couldn't speak for a moment before I started to laugh. Rei of course hit me because of my insensitivity. As you can tell my friends and I are very protective and understanding bunch.

"I'm sorry?" I respond.

"Ami he stood there in my personal space staring at me and smiling like an idiot. He kept asking me stupid questions and I answered as quick as I could. All I wanted to do was kick him in the balls and run. That's it, but I had no escape except suicide in that little tin box" Rei said her fists clenching as I laughed.

"Now we know castration isn't the solution" I chide her.

"It is if it keeps him from having more kids like him" she muttered making me smile, "So what are you typing away at?"

"Nothing important"

"Another essay for one of your classes?" she asks, "I'm dieing in my religious studies classes girl. I never knew it would be this difficult to get a…hurry let's run into the girls' bathroom he's coming this way"

Not even bothering to verbally answer her I quickly grabbed my things and got up to run in the bathroom. This sadly is our life. Rei of course is lucky enough to have a boyfriend name Jade. I know it sounds like he's a drag queen but actually he's this really cool guy. He works in a business with his friends and they seem to be doing really well. Rei wants to set me up and I just feel awkward with that whole situation. Who wants to go into meeting someone and be like 'So, my friend thinks were perfect for each other. There is absolutely no pressure here. This should go really smoothly'. Yeah, no one does. When I was younger I used to think it would be easier and now I realize that I'd rather write another 20,000 thesis on my planned study for my doctorate in nuclear biology.

Oh, so back to what I was talking about. This guy that I met at first I thought would be really cool. It was our sophomore year of college and again I was out with Mina but this time we had my friend that got spit on with us along with some of Mina's guy friends from school. So we dance and I do one of my little moves which grabs the attention of one of the guys making him come from one side of our little group to me so we can dance. He was really cool. His teeth weren't that great but he got me a drink and didn't draw on my back while doing so. So at the end of the night we exchange numbers and he ends up calling me to go salsa dancing.

Now I must reiterate the fact that I'm a twenty-three year old virgin. This isn't a bad thing but especially at this time I freaked out when it came to guys. No matter if I was nineteen or not. So I drag my friend Rei with me. She doesn't mind of course because she loves Salsa dancing. So we dance and we have fun. Rei says she's never seen such suggestive dancing in her life and I'm distracted by the glitter that is on his chest.

Yes, I just said this guy had glitter on his chest. Not only that but he also became really competitive. He was competing with one of my gay guy friends who I simply mentioned had a great body. The glitter man then has to say how Abercrombie wanted him to model. All I have to say to any guy reading this is that if the girl is there with you there is no need to try and overly impress her. She obviously finds you interesting if she's there.

At the end of the night he gave me a little peck on the cheek and we talked a little bit afterwards. I was actually supposed to call him but I never did. Something about a guy having glitter on his chest just throws me off.

"I think it's safe to go outside now" Rei says interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah? Well you go first"

"Why me?"

"You're the bitch"

"True" she says before opening the door and walking outside, "It's clear"

I quickly hop off the bathroom sink and walk out to her.

"Well I've got to go teach a Biology I class" I inform her while fixing my bag.

"Sounds like a blast"

"Don't be jealous" I respond with a smile before turning and walking out the door of the student center.

I enjoy teaching. It is my moment of power. Not to say that I take advantage of it but I revel in it. Now concerning the scary guy on campus let me clarify something, there are many weird guys on campus. This one just so happens to like to stare and smile at you. For these boys I have come up with an alter ego, Lady Ice. I think it sounds cool. You see it started out as the Ice Queen, but that made me sound old. Then it was Ice Princess and wow that guys hot. Why the hell is he walking into the science building?

Quickly I hurried my steps. Not to be a stalker or anything. I am only a concerned citizen wondering where this guy with a nice butt is going. The guy seemed to be lost looking between a piece of paper and door tags.

"Do you need help?" a cute little sorority girl asks causing him to turn his green eyes on her.

"Yes, actually I am looking for Dr. Harrison" he says.

"Eww, why do you need to see him?" she asks, "He is such an ass. Last semester he failed me and two of my friends. It was so un-cool. I think it's because he hates sorority girls. He must have liked one when he was younger and she rightfully dumped his ass."

"Really? What's your name?"

"Cindy Sanderson, did you just transfer in here?" she asked while turning down the hallway with him.

Sadly if I followed I would have to term myself a stalker. Instead I went straight and up the stairs to my class. If it is meant to be it is meant to be but until that meant to be I think it is time to give my class a pop quiz.


	3. Sexy Beast

Hey! Okay heres the next chapter. I know it's a little short but I don't like to squeeze chapters dry. So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter as the story is starting to pick up. I've got some ideas in mind that make me smile and I hope will make you happy as well. I just want to thank Greyhound Master for the review because yes it sucks looking for the perfect guy. Don't worry its going to get interesting now. Especially when paths start to cross. I don't own Sailor Moon :)

_ No one knows the path that Destiny and Fate have carved._

Little girls need to learn to keep their mouths shut. That is the moral of the story. Now I can understand if you run your mouth to your friends but don't do it to a total stranger. Especially if that stranger just got on staff as a new professor for the chemistry department, but I was entertained seeing her face change from one shade of pink to the next. It didn't help that I hinted at her opinion of Dr. Harrison to him.

Girls and women have always been attracted to me. I've always been athletic and gentlemanly. Two things that every girl and woman want; they want to feel protected and respected. So as a man I must do this if I ever want to have a good piece of ass. Now not only am I a good man in these respects but I also am extremely smart. Most were shocked that an athlete graduated early with a scholarship in swimming. That is I graduated at the high school at the age of fifteen. They were even more shocked when at the age of twenty-five I had my doctorate.

Luckily I'm not swimming in debt after paying for all the education. One of my good friends Kevin was working for his friend Darien who inherited the family business at a young age. They wanted someone smart to go in and help bring their research facility up to par. I was that person. So now I drive a jaguar and get to teach on the side for fun. My life is perfect. Not only do I get to teach but I get to have young girls stroke my ego everyday. I can't let them stroke anything else. It's illegal because of the contract I signed.

I'm kind of excited since my first class is going to begin soon. It's just going to be a bunch of first years but oh well. If they can't hack it they can't hack it and you have to weed them out early. Don't become a chemistry major if you don't understand the…who in their right mind would want blue hair?

"Oh shit me" the blue haired girl said as her papers fell to the floor.

She has a good body. I guess I can help.

"Need help?" I ask walking up behind her.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of picking up papers on my own. It's kind of simple" she responded. Bitch.

"Well it usually helps if there are two people"

"Look I'm not in the mood" she said turning to focus her blue eyes on me.

Yeah, now you want me to help don't you?

"Here" I say leaning down and handing what looks to be a quiz to her.

"Thanks" she responds snatching the paper and putting it in the stack she's building on her own.

"Rough day?"

"Nope simply fantastic, you see I'm usually more irritable than this"

"I'm new" it's time to change the subject quick.

"That's nice"

"My names Dr. Zacharius DeLowe"

"Doctor? Aren't you a little young?"

"Nope just a genius" I say with my most charming smile.

She just raises an eyebrow before getting up.

"So your one of those doctors?" she asks.

"What?"

"The I'm so great worship me kind"

"I'm not that conceited" Ouch that kind of hurt.

"Okay"

"Listen all I wanted to do was help"

"And you did. Your paper picking up skills are the best I've ever seen. Now if you excuse me oh great young doctor I have to go grade them" she says walking away.

"Well can you at least point me to room 345?"

"Yeah, it's right behind you" she calls over her shoulder.

Some women just condemn themselves to lives of spinsterhood. Not to say that a woman has to get married. I'm not one of those conceited jerks. I just think that something is wrong when an unattractive girl gets married before a really attractive girl. I've seen it too many times to count. Not to say that I find that blue haired thing beautiful. I hope there aren't any scratches on my car. Make sure the hair looks good. Okay time to face the class and hear the girls swoon.

I am Dr. Zacharius DeLowe and I'm one sexy beast.


	4. Best Friends Suck Sometimes

Hey yall! Well heres the next chapter. Now I'm going to be honest and say I don't know when the next chapter is going to come up. I've got alot of things on my plate right now but I wanted to give y'all something so you know I didn't forget about ya. Thanks again for all the reviews and I'm happy y'all are liking this story. I don't own Sailor Moon and never will.

Mina smiled and leaned back while taking in the sun at their small table outside the student center. Ami was sitting across from her going on another one of her rants. Apparently there is a new cocky man in town and Ami wished she could castrate him. Not that he really did anything to her per-say but she just has her wishes. This was the same story for basically every guy. Ami always found something wrong with him. Looking down at her phone to check the time Mina sighed, where the hell is Rei?

"I know it's foolish to hope I will never have to see him again because he's in the building which is basically my second home. I just hope I never have to deal with him. You know I don't know what's worse. Having creepy guys that stare at you while violating your personal space or the extremely cocky hot ones who think by just sending you a wink you're going to drop your panties and scream 'SCREW ME!'" Ami hissed finishing with a scream and her arms open wide.

"And that's why you're a virgin" Rei said plopping down beside them in a chair.

"I agree. You know if he's hot why not?" Mina piped in sending Ami's shocked red face a wink.

"Well, I take my virginity—"

"Seriously, yeah we know and totally support you. But, honey you need to have a little bit of fun" Rei said as Mina nodded, "And—hold on Jade's calling"

"Ami don't look like that" Mina said.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Shoot if I was a guy and got your 'touch me and I'll kick your ass' look I'd be scared" Mina said making Ami crack a smile, "Just loosen up and it'll be okay. You know what I'm going to find you a man"

"A Man or a man?"

"A Man, girl don't you worry. I'm the Love Goddess I know what's good for you"

Ami smiled at Mina but inside she was screaming. Mina find her a Man? Oh goodness it's going to be this cheesy guy that spends more time in the gym then anywhere else in the world. Granted she wanted a man that was fit and looked good. She just didn't want a man that spent more time on his looks then she did. It would make her feel guilty.

"Look here comes Greg" Mina said, "He's cute and he's smart. So perfect for you, y'all could go speak about…smart things"

"Mina what are you—"

"Greg!" Mina screamed waving her hand and putting on her best smile.

"Hey Mina, girls" Greg said coming over to them.

Ami smiled pleasantly at him as he stood before them. Greg had curly brown hair falling slightly into his blue eyes and giving him that classic American boy look. He was also a good height that made Ami smile. She could wear heals. All in all Ami was pleased with Greg. Not ecstatic because most people are smart to Mina.

"What are you up to?" Mina asked.

"Oh, I was just going to grab something to eat real quick before heading to my next class"

"What class?"

"Oh, just some stupid biology class" Greg said with a wave of his hand.

"Ami's getting her doctorate in biology" Mina said causing Greg to look at Ami as if he had just seen her for the first time.

"Cool" he said with a small smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Yeah" Ami said with a light blush.

"Jade are you sure that he would want to—Fine I'll call him—Yeah, I'm writing it down" Rei said snapping her fingers at Ami to hand her a pen. "Alright I got it"

"What was that about?" Ami asked as Rei rolled her eyes while hanging up the phone.

"Oh, it's Jade's friend. He just started working here and I'm supposed to help him find friends. Why would he—Oh! Ami it's the guy that I wanted you to meet. This is so perfect. Greg go get your food and then come back to keep flirting with Mina" Rei said causing Greg to blush and walk away quickly.

"Rei" Mina hissed.

"What?" she asked while dialing the number.

"I was trying to get him for Ami"

"But, I've already got the perfect guy for Ami"

"Well my guy is so much better" Mina said, "Hang up that phone"

"No" Rei said sticking out her tongue before getting up quickly and walking away, "Hey!"

"So I get no say?" Ami asked.

"What?" Mina asked.

"I don't get to pick the perfect guy for me?"

"Ami of course you do" Mina said softly.

"Uh-huh" Ami said rolling her eyes and biting into her forgotten apple.

"He just finished teaching his first class and is on his way over" Rei said with a smile as she sat down.

"Oh goody" Ami muttered.

"So Ami what do you think about the research done on stem cells?" Greg asked while sitting down causing Mina to send a smile to Rei.

"I think that if it's used properly it will help many people" Ami responded.

"Properly?" he asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, you know—"

"Rei!" a familiar voice called causing the table to turn and look at Dr. Zacharius DeLowe strutting his way over, "I didn't know you were friends with Blue"

Zach enjoyed his first class. Like he expected many of the girls sat near the front of the classroom. They had smiles on their faces as they half listened to him go over the syllabus and so forth. Then he told them about the quiz they were about to take and their faces fell. He guessed they didn't realize how hard the class was going to be or how serious he actually was. But it is his job to kick the stupid ones out. The quiz was really easy, well at least for him. It was tough being so smart.

So anyway why the idiots were taking a quiz he thought of the perfect nickname for the girl with blue hair that was obviously deranged. Anyone that looked at him like that had to be. Zach's initial thoughts ran from Mouse to Pissy but he finally decided on Blue. It was just so simple and perfect.

"Mina you won" Ami said causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy, "Sorry did I say that out loud?"

This of course caused Greg to laugh while Rei looked shocked and Mina sent Rei a triumphant smile. Zach on the other hand pulled up a chair and sat down not even bothered. The girl was obviously crazy. She talked out loud to herself and didn't want to jump his bones.

"Yeah, so anyway" Ami said.

"How was your first class?" Rei asked Zach.

"It was okay. I gave them a quiz to see how smart they were"

"That was kind of harsh" Ami said.

"It was necessary" he responded leaning back in his chair.

"What class was it?" Greg asked.

"Chemistry I"

"Can I see the quiz?" Ami asked.

"Sure" Zach said she needed to see his genius.

Ami leaned back and looked over the quiz as Greg asked Zach the same question he asked her about stem cells. He must have just gone over it in his Biology class. This of course started Zach on his speech about stem cell research. Ami listened with half an ear while reading the quiz. He was a total ass to these kids. There was stuff on here that they wouldn't learn until the very end of the semester if not in Chemistry II. Sighing Ami looked up to see Mina's eyes glazed over while Rei was sending text messages on her cell phone. Greg on the other hand was leaning forward and listening to Zach as if he was a god. Rolling her eyes Ami interrupted Zach.

"This quiz was a little harsh for Chemistry I" she said causing Zach to lean back in his chair and cross his arms.

"It's not for a grade. I was only trying to test their limited knowledge"

"Some of these questions they don't learn about until Chemistry II"

"I didn't think it was that hard" Zach responded a little offended by Blue the crazy girl telling him he's wrong.

"You've got a PhD in this crap of course you don't think it's that hard!"

"Ami it wasn't for a grade. I doubt many of them are going to care after the first week" Mina said.

"Yeah, I know I wouldn't" Greg said.

"Now, don't gang up on her y'all" Rei said with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks Rei" Ami muttered, "Well I've got to go work on my dissertation"

"You're getting a PhD?" Zach asked. Shouldn't they ban crazy people from getting PhDs? It will hurt the prestige.

"Yeah even people with limited knowledge can go far" Ami said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Are you heading to the science building?" Greg asked.

"Yeah"

"Well I'll go with you because I'm heading that way too"

"Okay" Ami said waiting for Greg before they walked away together.

Mina watched them go around the corner before leaning into Rei.

"I am so going to be maid of honor" Mina said.

"You think they're going to get married?" Zach asked shocked.

"Mina thinks that she's the Goddess of Love" Rei said making Mina hit her.

"I don't think. I know"

"Rei you have very interesting friends" Zach said causing Rei to laugh.

"I think you're jealous" Mina said putting her nose in the air.

"Of you being the Goddess of Love? Nope you can keep that title"

"No, I think you're jealous that Greg got Ami and you didn't" Mina said leaning in causing Zach to lean back.

"I'm not jealous of Blue and the Guppy"

"That just proves you are"

"Mina stop edging him on" Rei said shaking her head.

"Rei he gave Ami a nickname"

"Oh, you did. Zach how do you know Ami?" Rei asked leaning in closer.

"I offered to help her in a hallway and she didn't want it. Simple"

"Simple, yeah" Rei said.

"You two are—I'm going" Zach said grabbing his stuff and leaving.

The two girls watched him leave with smiles on their faces. As soon as he turned the corner Mina grabbed Rei's arm and turned her to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"You win. Let's get them together" Mina gushed.

"But what about Greg? What if Ami likes Greg more?" Rei asked.

"He was just a stepping stone for her so she could have some fun. Zach would be so perfect for her!"

"So what do we do?" Rei asked.

"Well right now we sit back and see what they do. If they mess it up then _we_ step in" Mina gushed with a smile.

"Okay" Rei said putting her hand out.

"Okay" Mina responded shaking Rei's hand before squealing.

These are two of Ami Mizuno's best friends planning the romantic happenings in her utterly non-romantic nonexistent love life. Well that's how Ami would describe it.


	5. Officemates

Hey! Well here's the next chapter of Boys. This story is harder for me to keep up with than Angel so it is probably going to be a little longer inbetween updates. I've never written two stories at the same time so be patient. I do have a life as well people. I will be honest in this author's note as well and tell y'all that I was thinking about deleting this story. It is depressing when your chapters don't get any reviews. I don't want to continue to write something if people aren't enjoying it. I even like the honest reviews that I don't take offense to (yeah the plot took awhile to get to but sometimes its nice to set up the characters). Well I hope everyone has a Happy and Safe Easter. I don't own Sailor Moon :)

Ami dropped another paper to the floor while biting the end of her pencil. For the past half hour she has been sitting with her feet on her desk in her office going over research. With a small smile Ami put her feet down on the floor and began typing on her computer. It always took forever to find the right information that she needed for her dissertation. So she developed the perfect system. Read papers and drop them on the floor once they have been used or are of no use. Then pick them up later. True this wasn't the cleanest or most organized way of going about writing a dissertation but she had this office all to herself so no one could complain to her.

She didn't get this office all to herself because she was the only TA but because there wasn't anymore room for her in the other TA office and there wasn't another TA to come into this office. It was a sweet coincidence.

After finishing her sentence Ami put the pencil back into her mouth and her feet back up on the desk to continue reading. She got through the rest of the page before there was a knock on her door and Dr. Harrison entered.

"Miss. Mizuno so sorry to interrupt your work" Dr. Harrison said after looking over Ami's shocked face, "but I just wanted to show your new office-mate to his desk"

"Oh, it is okay Dr. Harrison" Ami said putting her feet down, "Who is the—" Ami's words would have turned to 'asshole' if she didn't stop herself when she saw Dr. DeLowe the prick himself walked through the door.

"Dr. DeLowe meet Miss. Mizuno" Dr. Harrision said, "Miss. Mizuno is one of our most promising students on the doctorate path"

"She seems" Zach paused to find the right word while looking around the office with paper all over the floor, "studious"

Dr. Harrison laughed and patted Zach on the back.

"That she is Dr. DeLowe. Now I am sorry that we can not offer you your own office but I hope this will due" Dr. Harrision said.

"It will be fine. Don't forget I have my other office as well. This is just so my students have a way to reach me and drop off papers"

"Good thinking young man. Well I will let you two get more acquainted" Dr. Harrison said giving Ami a slight nod before he left the now extremely small office.

Karma sucks. That's all Ami could think. She spent so much time avoiding stupid boys and now one gets plopped on her she can't avoid.

"Well there is your desk" Ami said after a few awkward moments of Zach standing in the doorway holding a box with a messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to pick up the papers?" he asked.

"They won't give you a disease"

"They could be ruined"

"It's called copies"

"Oh, no need to be so testy"

"Sorry to not drop my panties" Ami muttered to herself causing Zach to turn and look back at her.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No you said something"

"I did but nothing I'm going to repeat"

"If it was Stem-Cell-Greg would you repeat it?"

Ami stared at him for a moment with her mouth open before shaking her head.

"You may be a Doctor but you can be a complete idiot"

"What? It's an honest question"

"It's an imprudent question"

"Sorry milady but it was a mistaken trespass upon your gentle nerves that I will try my best not to do again"

"It is okay Mr. Wickham I know your selfish manner blinds you"

Ami responded with a smile making Zach smirk as he unloaded his box.

"Cute"

"I know" Ami said with a shrug.

Wait. Was I just flirting with him? Ami pressed her lips together and tried to push that thought away. There is no way that we could go from 'let's be tacky rude' to 'flirt with me baby' in a few seconds flat. If Ami was listening to Zach's thoughts she would know that: Yes, he agreed with her.

After that nice moment and denial the two continued working in silence. Zach went over the quizzes making noises when he found a person extremely stupid causing Ami to roll her eyes. Ami on the other hand continued to work on her dissertation and would ignore Zach's snort every time she dropped a paper on the floor. It was a nice slightly tense atmosphere that Greg came upon thirty minutes later.

"Hey Ami" Greg said entering with a smile.

"Oh, hey Greg!" Ami said getting up to move some papers so he could sit down.

Zach raised an eyebrow at this that Ami chose to ignore.

"Oh, hey Zach. I didn't know that the two of you shared an office" Greg said.

"It was the big surprise of the day for both of us" Zach responded.

"Nice surprise" Greg commented while sitting down.

"Just like Chlamydia" Ami muttered.

"So, do you want to go get coffee?" Greg said standing up.

"Yeah, that sounds really good. I need to give my brain a break"

"True, we don't want to have a melt down to soon. You have what another two years to accomplish that?"

"No!" Ami laughed, "I have one year and ten months thank you very much"

Zach snorted at this causing the two to look over at him.

"Do you want to go to coffee with us Zach?" Greg offered while getting a look from Ami.

"No, I need to get to the office and do my real work" Zach responded, "Thank you for the offer though"

"Oh, where do you work?"

"Shield Corp. in the research department"

"Wow. That sounds amazing. I was thinking about interning there over the summer"

"You should. Just give me your application and I'll be sure to get you in"

"Thanks man"

"No problem"

"I'm thirsty" Ami said causing Greg to look at her.

"Well then let's get going. Bye Zach" Greg waved.

"Bye you two" Zach responded giving a little wave with his fingers that made Ami scowl at him.

Really this girl maybe witty and somewhat cute in the right light but she needed help. Greg seems like a nice guy but he is not of the right caliber to bring a girl like Ami to where she needs to be. Not to say that Miss. Mizuno deserved a certain level in a man. She just didn't need a goon that wouldn't challenge her.

Oh, whatever. Why in the world should he the Zach DeLowe care? It was time for him to get away from here and get to the office where he could get some real work done. He wasn't rich because he's good looking. Even though a few people have said he should be a model.

&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I'm going to say it Zach is so stupid. I'm the writer but I still feel kind of bad for Greg. I just really don't like it when they do Greg/Amy, Chad//Rei, Ken/Lita, even worse Andrew/Lita, or Andrew/Mina. Just isn't my cup of tea, so we all know where this is headed. The other couples will start poping up. I have a nice little plan for Serena and Darien, yes I will write them into this story. There maybe a couple (hah i just found humor in that word) of spin-offs but I'm not going to promise anything right now. First i need REVIEWS:)


	6. Pat Benatar

Okay here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not giving any promises on when the next chapter is coming up but I will do my best to finish this as soon as I can. Here ya go! I don't own Sailor Moon.

Ami waved again at Greg before walking away. He really was a nice guy, a one tracked guy, but still nice. It was obvious to her though that they'd stay just friends. The way that Greg's eyes traveled every time a girl walked by spoke volumes to her but she didn't care. A classic romantic movie over some ice cream sounded perfect for tonight. And tomorrow she'd go swimming!

Humming lightly to herself Ami walked to her car. It really was a beautiful day. Squinting her eyes towards the parking lot Ami almost laughed at seeing her brunette athletic friend Lita kicking the tire of her beat up car. The girl could be so volatile sometimes it was extremely amusing.

"Lita, you alright?" Ami called out causing Lita to turn towards her.

She was about to open her mouth and respond before she looked over her shoulder quickly. With a sigh of relief she hurried over to Ami.

"We have one of the hugest prats helping out in the athletic department" she hissed.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! And the worst part is that I'm going to have to talk to him. It would be so much better if we weren't in season"

Ami smiled at Lita. The girl really needed to calm down. Oh, as for the whole season thingy Lita is the Graduate Assistant for women's soccer. She is getting a master or science in nutrition and wants to run her own restaurant. Lita has a bachelor in business. The two became quick friends when Lita called to find out if she would tutor some of the girls that were having problems with their science classes. Apparently there are some of the girls that Lita wouldn't mind failing. Once Ami met the tragic trio she understood why. No ambition and no discipline. Tragic when they had so much talent.

"What is his job?"

"He is helping out the marketing and public relations departments. So I have to go and talk to him about games. The ass has big plans about how to get people to women's soccer games. With the way he was leering I'm pretty sure it had something to do with white shirts and water"

"Now, Lita don't be harsh" Ami said causing Lita to give her a look, "maybe he is thinking spandex and tank tops"

Lita snorted and gave Ami a small smile. Just as Lita was going to ask Ami about her day Baby Got Back began to play causing Lita to dig into her pocket and bring out a cell phone.

"Hey Ser!" she said, "No, I was just telling a friend about the hugest…really? Yeah, that sounds awesome. I'll see you then"

Lita hung up her phone before putting it in her pocket.

"Sorry, that was one of my really good friends Serena. Apparently the Tuki Bar is having karaoke tonight. She's a huge karaoke buff"

"The Bangles?"

"Manic Monday and Walk Like an Egyptian are classics"

"I prefer Pat Benatar"

"We could use some Pat in our usual line up. So you definitely should come out with us tonight"

"What time?" Ami asked deciding in a moment this sounded a lot better then self pity ice cream.

"I think around 9:30 or so. I'll give you a call when I leave so we can rendezvous at the right time"

"Sounds good"

"This is going to be fun!" Lita screamed pumping a fist in the air obviously forgetting about her prior annoyance.

"See ya later Lita!"

"Bye!"

Ami picked up the pace to her car. Score, she had a social life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well at least I have a social life. Was all Ami could think why sitting in the basically empty bar. Granted it was 10:00 and Lita already called saying she would be late. Apparently her friend had the unfortunate tendency to be late. So for the past 40 minutes she has been sitting all by herself nursing her now watered down cherry vodka sour.

"Sorry Serena here couldn't decide between the 80's and mid 90's" Lita said sitting down across from her.

Ami was about to comment when her eyes landed on a blonde in something that was definitely worn in Clueless.

"Hi, I'm Serena Clark" the blonde girl said holding out her hand.

"Hey, Ami Mizuno"

"I heard you like Pat Benatar. That's good. I personally am in a Britney Spears and maybe Paula Abdul mood tonight."

Ami only nodded unsure of what to say.

"Serena is a teacher"

"I've got the first graders. They can be such…fallen angels" Serena said with a smile making Ami laugh and Lita roll her eyes.

"But you love them" Lita pointed out.

"I wouldn't be there if I didn't"

"I'm teaching as well" Ami added making Serena look at her excited.

"What year?"

"Freshmen in college mostly, I sometimes get Sophomores. They're just like first graders" Ami said making Serena smile.

"Well then we have plenty to complain about together. We are so going to be best friends. Sorry Lita" Serena said making Lita smile.

"Good it means I don't have to go to karaoke with you all the time" Lita said mocking a hurt demeanor.

"Lita we can complain about male co-workers together" Ami said.

"Hah!" Lita yelled pointing at Serena making all three of them laugh.

"So whose the sour puss Ami?"

"This guy I have to work with. He thinks he's so amazing and smart. I just want to throw my stapler at him"

"Is he chauvinistic?" Lita asked.

"Aren't they all?" Serena pointed out, "My question is is he hot?"

"Lita, yes. Serena, no only the really cute successful ones I have found to be so and yes unfortunately"

"I think you should have sex with him" Lita said, "Get all the frustration out"

"Lita!" Serena screamed laughing, "Not, every girl works like you do!"

"So is that what you're going to do with the guy in marketing? Sleep with him and make everything better?" Ami asked avoiding the whole sex issue.

"It is a possibility"

"Lita I love you but you can be such a slut sometimes" Serena said shaking her head.

"I'm not going to do it tomorrow! I will wait at least two weeks" Lita said leaning back, "and now I'm going to get a beer"

"Apple martini for me" Serena yelled at her

"What about you Ami?"

"Oh, cherry vodka sour"

"I'll be right back" Lita said walking off.

"Sorry we were late"

"It's find don't worry about it"

"So you want to be a teacher?" Serena asked.

"Well sort of. I want to do research and teach"

"In what?"

"Biology"

"Oh, I'm sending my kids to you with their science homework"

"You have kids?"

"No, but someday I will. You know when I find that perfect guy"

"You're a dreamer"

"I guess I am" Serena said with a smile.

"You need to meet Mina and Rei. They're two of my really good friends from school"

"Yeah that sounds awesome! It's mostly just me and Lita going out all the time because we've fallen out with our other friends. Drama don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's not a big deal. Apparently it's not a good thing to point out that your boyfriend has asked you to sleep with him repeatedly drunk and sober" Serena said, "Apparently I'm hot"

"What an ass"

"Yeah"

"I've got drinks!" Lita said putting the drinks down on the table, "I also grabbed the list of songs as well"

"Oh yay!" Serena screamed clapping her hands and reaching for the list, "I call going first!"

Lita rolled her eyes and sent Ami a smile. This was going to be a long fun night Ami could already tell.


	7. Mr Who?

Hey! I know this is a miracle and I want to thank everyone for staying with me. So, the good news is that I have a new chapter for you but the bad news is that I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I will try and keep this updated but I'm working on another story (not posted on fanfiction) and school so I've got a full plate. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I don't own Sailor Moon:)

Mina tapped her chin lightly while looking over the list of people in front of her. She was on a mission. It seemed that the courtship of Ami and Zach was not going very quickly at all. Mina has said she would give them time and it had been two months. In the past two months all that Ami had been able to do give their group two more additions. Serena and Lita were two very amusing additions but they were not boyfriends.

"Now, Jade where the heck is your office?" Mina murmured to herself.

"Ma'am can I help you?" a young receptionist said looking up from her nails to send her a bored look.

"I'm looking for Jade" Mina said simply.

"Jade?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know his last name?" the receptionist asked brushing her badly dyed blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well," Mina started trying to remember Jade's last name. Rei never told them and they never really asked. He had always simply been Jade to them.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I can't simply let you wander around looking for some mysterious guy named Jade."

"But" Mina started until a name caught her attention, Mr. Jadenen Monroe Co-Vice President. "I would like to see Mr. Monroe."

The receptionist looked up at her and smirked.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Are you his secretary?" Mina countered calling the receptionist to press her lips together.

"Top floor turn a right and its" the receptionist paused, "on the left."

"Thank you" Mina responded walking to the elevator and pressing the up button.

She didn't have to wait long for a ding behind her and two doors opening to let passengers off. Mina walked in and pressed the button for floor 20. The other passengers gave her a look that she ignored. She needed to go over what exactly she would say to Jade. First, she would point out that if he helped bring Ami and Zach together than he, along with Rei, could go on double dates with them. This is when he would ask why Rei did not bring this up to him and she would respond that Rei thought that they needed more time. How would she know?

"I'm the Goddess of Love damnit!" Mina screamed punching her fist in the air as the doors dinged in front of her opening to floor 20.

Mina walked out and turned right. There were a few people hurriedly walking past her.

"Must find a good DJ" she heard a man mutter as he looked down at his papers, "Must not lose my job."

My goodness these people needed to calm down. Whoever headed these guys needed to chill. Oh wow, she just thought 'chill'. How un-cool was she. Wow she is rating her coolness in her own head. Shaking her head Mina turned to open the door for Jade's office.

"Wait! Mr-"

"Don't worry, I know him." Mina said using her hand to calm the worried secretary down.

Goodness Jade must be a ball buster to have his secretary in such a hissy.

"Jade I have a proposal!" Mina announced slamming the door open.

Mina's mouth fell open when she saw probably the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on giving her a very annoyed look. His silver-blonde hair was pulled back at his nape causing his high cheekbones and ice-blue eyes to stand out.

"You-er" Mina stumbled as he leaned forward on his desk.

"I-" he said rotating his hand in a circle as if it would help the words come out of her mouth.

Mina glared at him.

"You are not Jade" Mina stated starting to turn before turning back around, "In fact, you are a complete dick wad. Mr-" Mina glanced at the name on his desk, "I cannot pronounce your name. Good day!"

Mina turned and slammed the door behind her. The secretary looked up at her. "His name is pronounced Hash-nee-burgh. Kevin Hasneberg and Mr. Monroe's office is across the way."

"Thank y—" Mina smiled.

"Mina get your ass in here!" Jade's voice interrupted from across the hall.

"Sorry, Miss. Janice but I'm being beckoned." Mina said causing Miss. Janice to smile at Mina making the point of looking for her name.

"Yes, Mr. Hasneberg" Janice said picking up her phone with a small smile on her face as she watched Mina being ushered into Mr. Monroe's office.

Mina sat down in the chair Jade offered her and smiled at him.

"I cannot believe Rei's friends" he muttered, "What did Hasneberg's face look like?"

"Completely shocked and then like stone when I called him a dick wad."

"You called him a dick wad?" Jade asked leaning forward a smile on his face.

"He was acting like one!" Mina exclaimed making Jade laugh.

"Okay, okay. Why are you here?" Jade asked pushing papers together.

"I want your help setting Zach and Ami up" she stated.

"You're going to setup DeLowe with Ami?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, they'd be so good for each other."

"With Ami?"

"Yeah!" Mina said.

"What does Rei think?" he asked.

"Well, she thinks they'd be good together but that they need more time. I think that they need a push in the right direction because Ami—"

"What does Ami think about DeLowe?"

"She thinks he's conceited but attractive" Mina said, "In Ami that translates to: he frustrates me and I'm very attracted to him."

Jade twisted in his chair staring at her. This could be fun and DeLowe had been spending a lot of time up at the University. Just as he was about to respond his phone rang.

"Sorry Mina, hello Jadenen Monroe" Jade said.

"I'm guessing she found you" Kevin said over the phone.

"Yep" he responded as he watched Mina take out a piece of paper and pen.

"What'd she want?" Kevin asked his voice slightly curious making Jade raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you" he responded making Mina look up at him.

"Fine, just make sure that she doesn't enter my office ever again." Kevin said after a moment making Jade laugh.

"I will pass the message on." Jade laughed only getting a dial tone in response, "That was Mr. Hasneberg and he has banned you from his office."

"Oh, whatever" Mina said rolling her eyes as she pushed a piece of paper over to him, "Here is a list of my ideas that—"

"No" Jade said causing Mina to look deflated.

"I thought--"Mina, Mina wait. Not no to the whole setup idea but no to your ideas."

"Good!" Mina beamed, "So what are we—"

"I am only going to give you the perfect setup opportunity without getting my hands too dirty. Shields is having a fundraising ball type of thing coming up in about two weeks. I could give you and Ami—"

"Wait, what about Sere and Lits?" Mina asked causing Jade to groan. He forgot about the two new girls.

"and Serena and Lita tickets to the ball. Don't worry I will add the four of you as guests for Rei and myself so they don't try to get money out of you." Jade said making Mina smile.

"A ball?" she half screeched and half asked.

"Yes" Jade said uncertainly.

"This will be so awesome!" Mina screamed pumping her fist in the air, "It's going to be really formal isn't it? Oh! That is so awesome! The girls and I will have to go shopping! Jade you are brilliant!"

Mina ran around the desk and gave Jade a kiss on the cheek before running out of the office. Jade shook his head and was about to pick up the next paper to go over when Mina burst back in.

"Jade, I need invitations for the girls because you know we scrapbook. At least I do." Mina said causing Jade to pick up his phone.

"Cheryl can you please give Miss James four invitations for the fundraiser under my name and also give her the name of the dress store where Rei got her dress."

"See ya Jade!" Mina yelled turning and walking straight back out of the office.

Rei's boyfriend was too cool. He was almost awesome.

"I need to call down to get your invitations Miss James. If you could just wait—"

"Oh, it's no problem. I'll just wait here." Mina said plopping down in a chair while pulling her phone out of her purse.

Mina heard Cheryl dialing on her phone as she started making her massive text message to her girls. It wouldn't give away her surprise but it would entice them to know more. So it read "_911 lets meet at my place at 6!"_. Mina smiled at her message. It gave her a thirty minute window. Fantastic, message sent.

Mina put her phone back in her purse and looked around the office as she waited for the invitations to be delivered.

"Mr. Harsneberg here is the file you were asking for. I already phone Mr. Shields and informed him that you will be a few minutes late. I believe he said that Mr. DeLowe was running behind as well."

"Thank you Janice." Kevin said taking the files only glancing at Mina as she sat across the hall.

"Miss James here are your invitations" Cheryl said passing an envelope she received from a young boy to her.

"Thank you Cheryl" Mina said standing up quickly to take the envelope.

"And here are is a list of dress shops that Miss Rei wants the four of you to look at."

"So Rei knows already?"

"Yes." Cheryl said as Mina took the four page list from her.

"Thank you again Cheryl." Mina said before turning and walking down the hallway.

Mina could see out of the corner of her eye Mr. Dick Wad walking beside her but she refused to acknowledge him. He coughed. She ignored him. Mina heard her phone go off and almost praised Jesus but instead stopped to dig her phone out of her purse which let Mr. Harsneberg walk ahead of her.

"Hey Sere!" Mina said as she continued walking down the hallway to the elevators.

"No, I'm not going to tell you what's going on you're going to have to wait. Hah-Hah. Okay, see you at 6 and tell Lita and Ami I won't be telling them either. I know all of you are in cahoots!" Mina laughed at Serena's response, "Yeah, yeah bye babe!"

Mina shook her head smiling as she pressed the down button. Oh, this was going to be way too perfect. That thought stayed within her mind as she got into her car and drove back to her apartment. After parking her car and bounding up the steps she was met with Rei tapping her foot outside her apartment.

"You're early" Mina commented.

"Well, I thought we could further plan your idea out. Jade still says his only guilt is getting us within the event." Rei said as Mina unlocked her front door.

"So, we need to get Ami a great dress because we know she's not going to pick it out on her own."

"Well, that's simple we all go dress shopping together." Rei responded.

"I thought you already got your dress."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be helpful" she smirked causing Mina to roll her eyes.

"Fine, but how are we explaining—"

"Mina, I didn't want to go alone while Jade played politics so I got tickets for everyone. I mean that's not a lie." Rei said shuttering at the last time she had to smile while Jade kissed some serious butt.

"How do we get Ami and Zach dancing?" Mina asked.

"Well," Rei thought.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah that sounds great. We can't force them to dance but we can force them to converse with one another." Rei admitted.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Mina giggled while pouring them both tea.

"Yeah, Jade said you had an interesting interaction with Kevin" Rei commented as Mina scowled.

"Rei, I know that I'm partly at fault but he was so—"

"Handsome" Rei supplied.

"Obviously but we both know that I've had my share of handsome men" Mina scoffed, "No, he made me feel small and insignificant. I am neither of those two things!"

"But you would still jump his bones" Rei said causing Mina to turn bright red.

"Rei! I can't believe you would say that!" Mina screeched luckily Rei was saved by someone knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Rei yelled causing the door to open letting Lita, Ami, and Serena in.

"We are all here so tell me what the hell is going on!" Serena screamed causing Mina's eyes to go wide.

"Sere calm down" Lita said shaking her head.

"Mina she wouldn't shut up on the way over here." Ami informed her with a small glare.

"Y'all rode together?" Rei asked.

"Oh yes," Serena said, "I'm going green."

Rei snorted into her tea causing Serena to put a hand on her hip.

"We only have one earth Rei. I am teaching my class the importance of recycling."

"She bought Captain Planet on DVD so that they can watch it." Lita supplied making everyone laugh.

"Sere I love you." Mina said wiping a tear.

"Well then tell me what so 911ish" Serena almost screamed.

"We are all going to a ball hosted by Jade's company!" Rei exclaimed causing Serena and Lita's eyes to go dreamy.

"It's formal isn't it" Ami stated.

"Yep." Mina responded causing Serena and Lita to ooh.

"We're all going dress shopping together aren't we?" Ami asked.

"Of course" Rei said a smirk on her face.

"I have no choice." Ami finished.

"Do you ever?" Mina asked causing Ami to shake her head.

"Fine, I will go but only as long as I am not stuck with some ugly weird guy while all of you are running around." Ami said.

"Wait, doesn't Jade work for Shields Corp?" Lita asked her face becoming slightly serious.

"Yeah" Rei said eyeing Lita weirdly, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing" Lita said vaguely.

"Lits been sleeping with a guy that works there" Serena said causing Lita's face to go red and all the girls to stare at her.

"You slut!" Mina laughed.

"Who is it?" Rei asked.

"I knew it!" Ami yelled smiling.

"Sere, I'm going to kill you."

"They were going to find out sooner or later" Serena shrugged.

"Who is it?" Rei asked again causing Lita to roll her eyes.

"Nat Drougen he—"

"Nat!" Rei smiled.

"Yeah, he is in charge of Public Relations for Shield Corp but he has been helping the marketing department of the University with some of its less popular sports." Lita said.

"Is he good in bed?" Mina asked.

"Mina!" Serena laughed, "Ami and I are going to take our virgin ears away from this conversation."

"Oh, stop being such a prude." Rei said rolling her eyes.

"Listen guys it's nothing romantic" Lita said, "This is only about sex and I want to keep it all about sex. Nat isn't someone that a girl falls in love with."

"He does like his girls" Rei said, "Nat is kind of like Zach in that respect, but Zach has slowed down lately for some odd reason. I mean he isn't dating anyone. Ami have you noticed anything?"

"No" Ami responded hoping her cheeks weren't going red.

Ami and Zach have come to an understanding in the past few months. They did not speak often and it worked for them. She would throw her papers on the floor and Zach would snort at her sloppiness. Once in awhile she would even crumble up a paper and aim for his foot. Ami could have sworn she saw him smile when she did it once.

"Ami you're blushing" Mina said leaning forward.

"I need to pee" Ami declared.

Rei sent a look to Mina smirking. Rei could not have planned anything better than how things were shaping for the ball. What she once that was going to be a boring social occasion was turning into an event that had the possibility of shaping the romantic lives of three of her friends. Maybe even Sere would find someone at the ball. Oh, she could not wait to talk with Jade later!


	8. Secrets and Credit Cards

Hey! Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and well still no promises about the next chapter because everything is going to start really picking up now. I don't own Sailor Moon and please review. Your reviews inspire me to write more!

Lita could not believe his audacity. Here she was getting ready to leave for practice and _he_ comes barging in as if he owned her cramped office. Lita gave the dark chestnut-haired man a once over as she leaned against her desk. Sure he was built from usual exercise and was blessed with genes that gave him beautiful eyes but she would not be swayed.

"I heard your friend Miss. Jameson came to the offices the other day." Nat said sitting down in a chair smiling, "Oh, sit I told Coach you'd be late because we had to discuss promotions for the last home game."

"Well, thank you for choosing my schedule but I should head to the field." Lita responded leaning against her desk.

"I just wanted to talk about what was going on with your friend" he said innocently causing Lita to roll her eyes.

"Nat, you and I both know that we don't talk. Secondly, Mina was just trying to get us tickets to that ball thing" Lita said with a wave of her hand.

"So you're going to the event?" he asked with a smile.

Nat could not help but smile at the thought of Lita attending the function with him. For one it would keep away many of the socialites that tended to crowd around him and his associates. This of course used to not bother him but as of now he had no reason to look beyond Lita to make him happy. Plus, if the society that they surrounded with approved it would only help their company image to have more than one leading man in the company in a stable relationship.

"Yes, we're going dress shopping in two days—wait, no. What's today?" Lita asked.

"Friday."

"Already?" Lita asked, "Oh, well then yeah we're going shopping tomorrow. I have no idea where I'm going to get a dress and what is this?"

"It's my credit card. I want you to look nice."

"So, I can't look nice on my budget?" Lita asked with her hands crossed just staring at the American Express in front of her refusing to touch it.

"Lits this ball is extremely formal and there are going to be many important people there. Christ my boss Darien Shields is going to be there and Jaden is bringing Darien's sister."

"Jaden is brining Rei" Lita corrected moving around her desk to get away from his hand that was still holding the credit card.

"Yeah" Nat paused unsure of how he could avoid the slip, "I forgot, but it doesn't change the fact that you should be looking your best!" Nat stated quickly oblivious to the flash of hurt cross her eyes while he cursed himself silently for being so stupid to almost give away Shields' secret.

"Yeah, well the way you talk it seemed you don't have to worry about Darien Shields' opinion!" Lita countered.

"Listen, Darien Shields is my boss and no matter what I need to keep a good impression of myself and the company!" Nat yelled.

"Well then maybe we should not acknowledge each other there at all! I mean I am just your poor little fuck buddy from that poor University you help right?" she spat causing Nat to stand.

"I thought you could be more mature than this but if you are going to look at it that way fine. I just wanted you to make the best impression possible so that we could be there as a couple." Nat hissed before slamming his hand on the desk causing Lita to jump. "I better go. Have fun at practice."

Lita watched him slam her office door and could hear his heavy stomps as he made his way down the hall. She shut her eyes trying to will away the fantasy of Nat and her actually being a couple. He just insulted her. Lita, girl, you are better than this. You are going to go to that thing looking amazing with your amazing friends! Lita sighed and opened her eyes only to stare at the golden credit card that was left on her desk.

"I need to get to practice" she reminded herself before grabbing her bag and fleeing the office.

&&&&&&&&

Ami sat at her desk looking over the papers as Zach made noises from his desk. She would ignore him. With a sigh Ami kicked her modest heals off and propped her feet up on her desk. He didn't make a noise. Why didn't he make a noise? The Dr. DeLowe usually had a sound for every action she made. Not that she analyzed every sound but she was accustomed to them. Ami glanced up to see Zach staring at her legs.

"They are a regular part of the human anatomy" Ami quipped making Zach shake his head out of his trance.

"Sorry, I just forgot that nice legs could exist on you Blue."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not" she stated cocking her head to the side.

"Did you know that your stem cell boy has been having coffee with another girl for the past week?" Zach asked changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, Andi Henderson she is a really nice girl."

"Well" Zach paused not sure what to say, "I just thought you would want to know."

Ami smiled at his discomfort watching as he shifted through the quizzes he was grading. Like usual the quiz probably was a little harder than what she would have given them and in turn Zach's students received many red marks for their efforts.

"Well thank you for thinking about me. I just wish you would give some thought to your poor students who are probably crying themselves to sleep thinking of all the loan money they wasted by failing out because of your course."

"Do you think so?" Zach asked an odd smile forming on his face at the thought of affecting the young adults in such a way.

"You are really horrid sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know you well enough to say all the time so—what are you doing?"

"I am going to grab our coats so that we can go have coffee and talk" he stated as Ami's mouth fell open.

"Why would you be doing that?"

"Because I am planning to turn that sometimes into a rarely, here you go madam."

"You know I'm not going to be cheap and have my whole opinion of you changed over a four dollar cup of coffee." Ami told him.

"Well then I will just need to come up with a master plan for the ball that you are attending with your friends" he said thinking of the text message he got from Nat earlier that day.

"I thought boys didn't gossip."

"It was not gossip" Zach informed her, "It was informing your co-worker about the happenings in the building in which you work."

"You've had to defend yourself before."

"Put your shoes on so we can go." Zach ordered trying to ignore her laughter.

This girl may drive him a little crazy but he had promised Kevin that he would find out as much about her and her friends as possible. It seems that Jade would not divulge any information about the girl that busted into his office. So Kevin was having Nat and himself do the honors. Darien of course could not do the work because well he really didn't talk to any of the girls. True Rei knew the girl and is his sister but the relation is more of a technicality than actual family bond.

"So, what do you wish to talk about?" Ami asked as they walked out of the office to leave the building.

"I don't know. Tell me about your friends." Zach said causing Ami to look at him funny.

"Wouldn't you want to know about me?"

"Well" he said thinking quickly, "your friends are an extension of you."

"Yeah, that's true but they still aren't me."

Zach cursed himself on having to talk with a smart girl.

"I—"

"What is really going on?" Ami asked stopping in the hallway with a hand on her hip.

"Nothing, let's just go get coffee."

"No, I want to know what's going on. You have never asked about my friends before. Hell, you know Rei so why would you ask about her. You met Mina."

"Mina! That must have been the girl that—" Zach trailed off as Ami's eyes narrowed.

"The girl that what Dr. DeLowe?"

Zach just stared at her unsure of what he should say. He actually became slightly scared when she slowly walked towards him.

"I want answers" Ami hissed thoughts of his friend hurting hers coming to mind.

"Listen, your friend busted into my coworker's office and now he's curious alright? It isn't anything big he just wants to have sex with her." Zach finished knowing his words weren't the right ones when Ami's hand smacked him across his cheek.

"You and your friends stay the hell away from mine! You all are nothing but trouble. Jade seems to be the only decent one out of you and that probably is because Rei would cut off his balls if he ever talked about her the way you just talked about Mina!"

"Yeah, and Darien would too" he muttered.

"What, why would Darien be upset?" she asked causing Zach to cough.

"Nothing" Zach said turning to walk away.

Darien and Rei didn't want their ties to be known because of the effect it would have on the company. Well Rei didn't want the whole world to know that her mother really was the mistress of Darien's father because of the obvious effect it would have on her reputation. Darien didn't want the world to know because it would put the Shields name in the tabloids instead of Business Today. The two only met because after their father died Rei was left money in the will. That of course brought her to the office where she received her check from Darien and then a dinner invitation from Jade in the elevator. Darien and Rei still rarely talked but that does not stop him from glaring at Jade whenever he even slightly mentions her in a less than gentlemanly way.

"Zach" Ami started but was cut off.

"Listen, if you want to know the story go to Rei. I am not a gossip." Zach rushed before hurrying out the building. He was surely going to get an earful from Rei and Darien.

Ami quickly dug her cell phone out of her purse and called Rei. It only took a few rings before Rei answered.

"Rei why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Ami asked more hurt than upset.

"Crap, Zach the ass told you didn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering why you couldn't tell me. I'm one of your closest friends! How do you think the rest of the girls are going to feel? Goodness Rei—"

"Listen, it's complicated. I'll explain everything tomorrow during lunch. I'm going to call Darien now and let him know. Lunch tomorrow at noon! We will discuss everything!" Rei cut in before hanging up.

Ami let out a frustrated scream before storming out of the building. Zachary DeLowe only brought her trouble!

&&&&&&

It was the next day during lunch while the girls were calmly looking over the menus that Rei broke the news under Ami's watchful gaze.

"Hey, did y'all know that I have a half brother? Yeah, his name is Darien Shields. Isn't that hilarious?" Rei blurted out causing the other girls to put down their menus and stare at her.

"Continue" Ami said crossing her arms and meeting Rei's nervous eyes.

"Well, you see" Rei took a drink of her water, "Our father Xavier Shields spent a lot of time travelling to Japan and on one of his trips he met Priestess Hino. He said in his letter to me that he fell in love with her instantly but he was married already with a four year old son at home. Well my mother became my father's mistress and I was the result. Xavier ended up moving us both to the States and paid for everything. He never spent as much time with me as he did with my mother. Then when my mother—"

Serene put a hand on Rei's hand as tears began to fall.

"When my mother died in the car accident I basically became non-existent to him. He died a year later and left me enough money to live off for a very long time. That was the first time I met Darien and was when Jade first asked me out. We don't want this to become public knowledge for obvious reasons. Xavier Shields was known as a decent man and I don't want his name, his company, or my mother being put in a dishonorable light."

"Do you and Darien talk?" Mina asked gently.

"No, it is too awkward." Rei replied, "Well, during certain functions we are pleasant to one another but that is about it."

"What an ass!" Lita almost yelled causing the girls to look at her oddly.

"Lita and Nat broke up yesterday" Serena supplied.

"Sere!" Lita hissed.

"What? We shouldn't have any secrets! Does no one remember the message of the Spice Girls?" she asked causing everyone to look at her blankly.

"I love the Spice Girls" Mina stated.

"I'm so Posh!" Serena yelled.

"Please, you have to sophistication of a baby's bath toy" Rei quipped making Serena pout.

"Mina, apparently the guy's office you burst into is trying to find out stuff about you" Ami cut in before Serena could respond to Rei.

"Oh, that's so romantic." Serena cooed.

"No, that's what a stalker does and Nat was asking me about you as well. I didn't tell him anything" Lita supplied.

"Kevin doesn't usually act this way" Rei added.

"Oh! It's love at first sight!" Serena gushed.

"No, he just wants to have sex with her" Ami said causing Serena's face to fall.

"How rude!" Serena declared causing the girls to laugh at her face.

"Don't worry Serena I will take care of it" Mina smirked plans running through her head.

With that the waitress came forward and took their orders. The girls talked pleasantly and ate greedily before heading to the dress shop. Lita guiltily ran her hands across the cool plastic in her purse that had Nat's name etched on it. She could teach him a lesson. There is no better way than to make sure all her friends were presentable for the companies' sake than on Nat's dollar.

"Girls I am treating everyone!" Lita announced as they walked into a modestly priced dress shop, "Get whatever you want."

"Lits!" Mina yelled turning to her, "I will not have—since when did you get an American Express?"

"Nat left it in my office after he left in a huff. I figure I will give him what he wants plus a little more. Remember girls don't be cheap! The Shields' good name depends on us looking amazing." Lita told her shocked and confused friends.

"Nat said that she needed his money to look presentable. He basically implied he cannot be seen with her in a public setting unless she met the influential people's high standards." Serena supplied causing all the girls to comprehend basically why Nat and Lita broke it off.

"Oh, this is too good. We need to go to a different store for this!" Rei said causing the girls to laugh and leave the store heading to a more expensive store on the third floor of the mall.

"I am so going to get the most flattering and expensive dress in here" Mina announce. "Oh, Serena try this! It is such a good color and would show off your curves!"

"Oh, that is too scandalous." Serena replied looking to Ami for help.

"Ami, you need a short dress to show off your legs!" Rei called pulling Ami away as Mina found dresses for Serena and herself.

"Lita!" Serena called for help only to be waved off.

"Not now Sere" Lita said smiling evilly, "I need to make sure to make the right impression."

They spent the rest of their day treating themselves for a luxurious night on Nat's credit card. Rei knew better than to say anything to Jade on this matter. It would be too amusing to hear about it second hand or better yet watch Nat's face as Lita hands him the credit card on the night of the ball. She had to go over the latter option with Lita.

"Ami, remember to show your legs!" Rei called smirking as Ami huffed putting a dress back on the rack. Oh this was going to be _really_ good.


	9. Panty Lines

Okay, well here is the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Sailor Moon :)

Ami tugged the hem of her dress down and frowned at the exposed cleavage. She pulled her dress back up and then frowned at her legs. The dress was beautiful. It was an ice blue strapless dress with the front fabric crossing in the front only to tie simply in the back. The dress fell to her knee, which was not scandalous but she felt was not appropriate for such a formal occasion. Rei told her it would be fine. But, Rei was also an only child until her ruse was found out.

Ami sighed again before pulling a curl back and securing it with a bobby pen. The dress would have to do. Leaning forward onto her vanity she quickly grabbed her eyeliner before applying the charcoal color upon her eye followed by a silver white. Ami then applied a pink blush and walked over to her closet to put on her silver stilettos. Sure she could not walk that well in them but at least she could use them as a weapon if needed.

Just as Ami went to grab her hand bag she heard her cell phone go off in the bathroom the loving tune of "You Don't Own Me" making her smile.

"Your carriage has arrived!" Serena said in one of the worst British accents Ami had ever heard.

"Well I am coming down right now good pumpkin and mice" Ami responded.

"Psh, I am Cinderella tonight. You can be the pumpkin" Serena shot back before hanging up making Ami laugh. Goodness she loved her friends.

Ami quickly hurried down the steps of her apartment to meet the girls. Rei was going to the event with Jade and had already sent her a text message to hurry up. Apparently there were some trashy girls there invading Mina's and Lita's territory. Ami exited the apartment building and smiled at Serena who was jumping from foot to foot in her halter floor length cranberry dress.

"Hurry!" Serena yelled ushering Ami in to sit in the car.

"Ami you look amazing" Mina said from the front seat.

"Everyone does" Ami responded earning three huge smiles.

"Thank you Nat" Lita said as she started driving toward the old Shields mansion where the event was to be held.

Ami laughed at Serena's excited chatter. Mina had flipped down the mirror and was messing with her hair. She really had no reason to. Mina looked amazing in her navy blue strapless floor length gown that hung securely to her curves. Lita let out a laugh beside her causing Mina to turn and smile at her. Lita looked elegant. She had decided to put her hair up in an elegant bun. It did well to highlight her shoulders. Her dress was a classic empire dress that fit tightly around her bust and left the rest to the imagination under the grayish green, Ami would hate to term it olive, fabric.

"Serena, really we all know that you aren't going to kiss anyone there" Mina said making the girl in question blush.

"I could if he was handsome enough" Serena defended.

"Yes, well you have yet to find a man handsome enough. I really sometimes wonder what your type is exactly" Lita responded.

"I don't know. Tall, handsome, and he has to have something in his eyes. I don't know how to describe it but I know it when I see it."

"You are such a hopeless romantic Sere but I love you anyway" Mina said.

"Mina and you aren't a hopeless romantic?" Ami asked.

"No. I am not hopeless. I know exactly what is realistically romantic."

"And what is that?" Ami pressed.

"A good ass and good sex" Mina said as Lita pulled up to the security check point and showed them their invitations.

"I could defiantly use some good sex tonight" Lita said after she got the okay and drove up to the valet.

"Well, I just want to see his face when you hand him the credit card" Serena said behind a giggle.

"I will be sure to show him me dress" Mina said giving Lita a wink as the valet helped her out of the car.

Ami laughed at her friends as they made their way into the mansion. It was crowded already with champagne flutes being handed out like candy on Halloween. Mina and Lita each grabbed one while assessing the crowd.

"We need to find Rei" Mina said while scanning the crowd.

"A-hah!" Serena yelled.

"What do you see?" Lita asked.

"The refreshments table, I'm starving" Serena said causing the girls to laugh as they watched Serena wander away in the crowd.

"Well I guess we won't be sticking together after all" Lita said, "Text me when you're ready to go."

"Or the other away around" Ami finished causing Lita to nod.

"Or need rescuing from scum" Mina said crinkling her nose at a guy who openly checked them out as he walked by.

"I—" Ami started to voice her wish for them to stay together after all when both women disappeared into the crowd leaving her standing near the door by herself. "I think I will wander."

&&&&&&&&&

Serena smiled as she filled her small plate with the delicious looking finger food. It was sad that she would look weird with two plates but she could always come back for seconds.

"Sere!" she heard Rei scream causing Serena to turn around and see Rei standing there looking stunning in a short black dress.

"Rei!" Serena responded with a smile while walking over to her.

Serena smiled at Jade who gave her a slight nod in his tux. Beside him stood an older man with graying hair and then beside him stood a—oh goodness he was gorgeous! Serena was not sure how to react to the man standing before her with his sleek black hair and deep blue eyes. He had everything that she was looking for but he did not seem pleased to see her. Was he frowning at her?

"You do know that this is not a buffet?" he asked causing Serena's mouth to fall open.

"Darien!" Rei yelled at her brother, "Don't be so rude to my friend. Jade tell him!"

The old man smirked at them before turning and walking away. He did not need to be caught in such a juvenile affair.

"Darien," Jade started leaning forward and whispered, "Listen to your sister."

"I can take care of myself thank you" Serena said straightening herself up, "I realize that it is not a buffet but I lost track of time today because of work and so was therefore unable to have a proper dinner."

"And what do you do for a living?" Darien asked amused by her imperial tone.

"I am a first grade teacher" Serena said with a smile.

"So Sere are the other girls here?" Rei cut in before her brother could give his cutting remark.

"Yes but we split up when we arrive. I was sure that I just saw Ami somewhere."

"Rei and I will go look for them. While you finish your dinner" Jade said guiding his girlfriend away from her confused friend.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. Serena ate her food slowly while Darien matched her pace with his flute of champagne.

"I know what they are trying to do" he said after a few moments causing Serena to look up at him startled.

"What who is trying to do?" she asked.

"What my sister and Jade are trying to do. She is trying to set me up with you but no don't try and deny it. I will let you know now that I am not interested. I do not prefer your type of girl."

"What is my type of girl" Serena cut in handing her plate to a waiter walking past.

"A person who is far too innocent to see the world for what it really is. I need an experience woman. Not some young girl who still believes in fairy tales."

Serena stood there shocked; first by his bluntness and second by his judgment of her character. Who was Darien Shields to say what she was and was not like. Sure he was a millionaire but that did not mean he could judge her so easily.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Serena asked evenly.

"First, by you being a elementary school teacher. Second, by your panty line" Darien said before walking away.

Serena gaped at his retreating figure. She hate Rei's brother! She would teach him a lesson! How dare he look at her butt! Oh goodness she had a panty line! She needed to find a bathroom! Her light blue eyes scanned the room until she found her salvation beside an odd frog statue.

Serena quickly dug into her hand bag for her phone. Once the object was found a 911 text was sent to Mina telling her to meet her in the bathroom beside the frog statue. Serena paced the bathroom until Mina finally burst in looking at her.

"What happened?" she asked scanning Serena for injuries.

"Look!" Serena yelled turning around.

Mina was about to ask her what she was looking for until she saw the panty line.

"Oh, Sere!"

"I didn't know until Darien the jerk told me" Serena whined.

"Darien Shields told you about your panty line?" Mina asked an odd smirk forming on her mouth.

"Yeah I—"

"Darien Shields checked out your ass!" Mina screamed causing Serena to turn red.

"Mina! Help me here!"

"Oh, it's no problem. I always carry a spare thong in my purse."

Serena thought she was being sarcastic until Mina opened up her hand bag and pulled out a lacy black thong. Mina held the undergarment out for Serena as if it was nothing.

"Why would you have an extra thong?" Serena asked taking it slowly.

"Don't worry it's clean and you never know when you will lose one" Mina responded with a shrug.

"I guess I will just put my underwear in my purse then…"

"No, you need to throw those granny panties away. We are going to go shopping for big girl undies!"

"Mina I—"

"Serena sometimes I think you are worse then Ami" she said turning her blonde friend around and pushing her into a stall. "Now put on that thong!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ami stood against the wall watching the couples waltz by. She felt as if she had walked into a different era. True this was a ball but she thought it was a ball only in name not in actuality. Was that just Lita? She didn't know Lita knew how to dance. Ami looked around the room and sighed. She needed to find an ally in this or it was going to get boring very quick.

As Ami weaved her way through the crowd trying to find one of her friends a hand grabbed hers and started to pull her towards the dance floor. Oh, this was not happening. She just barely learned to walk in stilettos how was she to waltz in them? Ami let her partner spin her around and came face to face with Dr. DeLowe himself.

"Zach" she said stunned.

"Hello Ami. Imagine seeing you here" he said while moving her slowly across the dance floor.

"Why are we dancing?"

"Because I decided we were going to."

"Zach, really you need to find help." Ami said turning her face away from him.

"I just thought it would be nice for us to dance. The office has been tense the past week and I thought this would be a nice way to loosen things back up."

"Because we started as the best of friends."

"You did not know that?" Zach asked, "Surely with your high intellect you would see—"

"Dr. DeLowe you are full of more shit than a mulch heap" Ami cut in causing him to laugh.

"Well as long as you know what I am" he said making his dance partner smile.

The two danced the rest of the song in silence. As the song ended Ami made let her arm drop from his shoulder but he did not release her hand. She looked at him questioningly.

"I thought it'd be nice if we kept dancing" he stated, "You could save me from the ladies here who wish to eat me alive."

Ami laughed at him but allowed him to pull her back into a dance.

"I thought you enjoyed the ladies" she quipped making Zach smile.

Yeah he enjoyed the ladies. Zachary DeLowe would always enjoy having the attention of ladies but something stopped him when he saw her walking through the crowd. She looked so simplistically beautiful that he just wished to dance with her. True she did stumble a little bit over her heals but he found that charming. Ami was beginning to grow on him and this shade of blue was definitely her color.

"You look beautiful tonight Ami" he stated causing her to look up at him shocked.

"Thank you" she said blushing while looking quickly away.

Zach could tell she was confused. He was confused. Maybe it was just because they worked so closely together. The semester was almost over. In a few weeks it would be Thanksgiving and then there would be exams. He could simply just leave at the end of the semester. If he left then whatever he felt when he looked at Ami would go away. It would be magic. Dr. Zachary DeLowe did not feel this deep attraction for a woman. He did not want more than sex. He did not want Ami Mizuno.

"Well, I will see you in the office on Monday" Ami said quickly giving him a small smile before walking off the dance floor.

She was being stupid. He was only being polite. Zachary DeLowe probably called thousands of girls beautiful just so they would drop their panties. She was nothing special. She was just Ami Mizuno that girl he shared an office with that really wasn't his office. This was his important job. Did he just grab her hand? Ami turned to see that Zach had stopped her.

"Do you want to meet my boss?" he asked causing her to raise an eyebrow.

For another moment in history the two individuals had the same thought running through their heads, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!? But, no matter, Ami dumbly nodded her head causing Zach to smile as he led her through the crowd searching for Darien Shields.

"There he is" Zach said motioning towards three tall gentleman talking amongst themselves while sipping champagne.

Each gentleman though had his own distinct look. The one in the center had sleek black hair and piercing blue eyes. Ami could instantly see a resemblance between him and Rei. The gentleman to his left had long chestnut locks that were held back in a low pony tail. As for the man on the right he had silver-blonde hair and Slavic features. All three were deathly handsome.

"Is there a company dress code for long hair?" Ami asked causing Zach to laugh at her.

"We just know fashion" he responded causing her to roll her eyes.

"Darien, Nat, Kevin this is Ami Mizuno. I share an office with her at the University. Ami this is my boss Darien Shields and my coworkers Nat and Kevin." Zach said introducing her to each man.

Ami smiled and nodded her head to each man.

"You are Nat correct?" Ami asked causing the chestnut haired man to smile and nod his head, "Oh well then under Lita's orders I am to thank you for my dress. She wanted to make sure that we were all presentable so as to not dishonor anyone."

"Oh crap" Nat said shaking his head as the other two men laughed and Zach look confused.

"Seems our boy Nat here made the wrong lady angry after giving her his credit card. She came over here a little while ago and returned it to him. She didn't say how much she spent but her dress alone looked very expensive" Kevin said.

"We got shoes and accessories too" Ami added causing Nat to down the rest of his champagne quickly.

"How did you make her angry?" Zach asked.

"He made Lita angry by saying that she needed his help to look presentable" Ami supplied causing all three men to look at him with realization.

"Really, I will warn you all that it is not good to make any of my friends angry. We have this way about making things even." Ami supplied before turning her head and seeing Mina with Serena. "Mina! Sere!" she called while waving her hand.

Mina turned over and smiled at Ami before dragging Serena over with her. Ami could already see Mina forming a plan in her mind as she made her way over to the group that was forming. Yes, everyone of her friends had a way with finding retribution and she was glad to be able to witness Mina's.

"Hello" Mina greeted as she pulled a now very reluctant Serena beside her.

"Zach, Nat, Darien, and Kevin these are my friends Mina and Serena. Nat you also supplied their attire for the evening." Ami said.

"Christ" Nat whispered grabbing a new flute of champagne as the others laughed.

"I really like my dress so thank you" Serena said sweetly as Nat only nodded.

"She really got me. She—"

"Lita was upset but if you get upset it isn't going to make anything better" Serena said causing everyone to look at her oddly, "I think that you should go find her and talk with her. Maybe ask her to dance and—"

"The girl just took his credit card and spent thousands of dollars on it and you want him to play the dashing prince?" Darien asked shocked.

"Well, someone has to this evening" Serena responded, "and I bet Lita would pay you back. I would be more than happy to and—"

"Your right" Nat said a small smiling forming on his face.

"I know. I don't have a check book on me but—"

"I am going to go find her right now. Lits will pay me back." Nat whispered while walking away.

"I don't like the look on his face." Serena stated.

"Me either" Mina and Ami agreed.

"So we finally meet again" Kevin stated causing Mina to turn her full attention to him.

"It seems so" she responded with a soft smile.

Kevin only nodded as he appraised Mina in his mind. She was obviously someone he could not toy with but maybe someone he could play with.

"It is nice to finally meet you as well Darien" Mina added turning to him, "You seem to have made the best of impressions upon my friend."

Serena looked at Mina shocked.

"I have missed out on so much this evening" Ami stated.

"Me too" Zach agreed.

"No you two haven't" Serena responded, "It is just that I had the displeasure of being left alone with this creep while Rei went in search of you all with Jade. He was absolutely rude telling me—well telling me something that was none of his concern!"

"I told her she had a panty line" Darien supplied while taking a sip of his champagne.

"You shouldn't be looking at my ass! It is my ass!" Serena yelled with a clinched fist causing Ami and Mina to stifle a giggle.

"Turn around" Darien said.

"No, I will not—"

"Oh stop being so difficult" Darien said using the hand she had thrust out to point at him to turn her around so that everyone could see Serena's butt which she quickly covered with her one hand.

"So she decided to go commando" Zach stated amused before Ami hit him.

"No, she is wearing my spare thong" Mina stated before blushing.

"You carry a spare thong?" Kevin asked.

"I—uh—look there's Rei" Mina said making a quick exit which Kevin followed.

"Sere your ass looks great" Ami said soothingly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ami took a step back though when Serena whipped back around and pushed Darien Shields into a wall. Everyone's eyes became huge as Serena glared up at him.

"Don't you ever degrade me like that again" she hissed.

"I did no—"

"Shush!" she yelled, "You just turned me around so that people could look at my ass and see if there was a panty line against my consent. I am not some_thing_ you can play with! You are a conceited asshole who lives life by simply judging everyone around them. You know shit about me and how dare you—""Sere I think you've said enough" Rei said coming up behind her to pull her away.

"No Rei I'm not done" Serena started trying to break free.

"I would listen to Rei" Darien said coldly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Serena said pushing him again with her free hand as Rei let go.

"Stop that" Darien hissed.

"Why? Never had anyone push you around before?" she asked pushing him once again.

Rei took a step back as she watched the fight become even more heated. She had wanted to save her friend but now it seemed it was too late. Darien did not respond to Serena he simply grabbed her arm and led her out of the ballroom. Rei looked over between Ami and Mina who seemed just as shocked. She could see Lita making her way over. With a silent agreement the four women quickly went after their innocent friend who was in the clutches of one very angry and powerful man.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Well there y'all go. I make no promises when the next chapter will be up but I do love reviews. I started this chapter with one idea in mind and it has turned into another but oh well. It is kind of fun letting a story simply write itself. Until next time :)


	10. Yankee Doodle

Oh! I loved y'alls reviews! I'm not going to apologize for people being confused at the beginning but I'm happy that y'all stuck with me and like the story. There are still not promises about updates but I do have two other stories that are finished if you wanna go look at them :) (shameless plug mwahahah). Though, I am debating about rewriting them but not before I finish this story. I don't want to be one of those mean writers that leaves people hanging (I am still waiting for Aurora Eos Rose to finish her stories which I absolutely love). So, yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter and much love to everyone!

&&&&&&&

Rei banged on Darien's office door again. She was frustrated extremely from standing outside the office for the past hour waiting for their friend to emerge. Her brother the living asshole of the human anatomy was in a locked room with her friend. Not just anyone of her friends the one friend who is too Jesus like for her own good. Now before you roast her Rei does not mean "too Jesus like" in a bad way. It is just we all knows what happened with Jude and her brother was definitely a Jude-Pontus Pilate in this scenario. So here they sat outside the disciples and Roman Guards. Just for clarification Nat, Jade, Zach, and Kevin are the Roman Guards and Rei needed to spend more time out of her Religion books. Rei sighed and walked over to Jade who simply wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Everything is okay" he soothed.

"Yeah and the Easter Bunny is having a torrid affair with Cupid" Mina scoffed causing the guys to look at her oddly.

"You get used to her sayings" Lita told them causing them to simply nod.

"They've stopped yelling" Nat observed.

Everyone stared at the door thinking about that simple observation until they heard something crash onto the ground. Well so much for yelling. They now have found weapons are better.

"Well that settles it" Ami said taking her heals off.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Using my shoes as deadly weapons now move out of the way" Ami said walking towards the door with her heal.

"She's the genius of the bunch" Mina supplied causing a small laugh in the group.

"Maybe we should just leave them and—"

"NO! YOU SAID I WAS AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL WHO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE WORLD! WELL FINE EAT YOUR WORDS!"

Everyone became silent listening to the murmur on the other side of the door trying to make out the words.

"HAH! NO! I SAID NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Serena yelled.

A few more words were spoken before there was a click of the lock and Serena pushed her way out of the office. She looked startled at seeing the small group in front of her.

"Ami what are you doing with your shoe?" Serena asked.

"Checking their shininess?" Ami asked before putting her stilettos back on quickly.

"Well, I guess it is time to go" Serena said while fixing her slightly tangled hair.

"I was knocking on that door for an hour" Rei almost yelled pointing at the door.

"I—"

"Let's save this for another day" Ami cut in eyeing the five men around them who were watching the exchange with unabashed interest.

Darien looked amused while leaning against the office door frame. While the other four men were caught between curious, amused, and well, Jade seemed worried. Jade was the good Roman soldier.

"Yeah, I'm tired" Mina added picking up her hand bag before linking her arm with Serena and walking down the hall.

"Bye everyone" Rei said.

"Rei I thought I was taking you home" Jade reminded her while his face fell at the thought of Rei not being with him.

"I need to go with the girls" she replied looking at her four friends that had already made their way down the hallway, "Brother if you hurt Sere in any way I am going to fry you."

"I can promise you it was all very innocent" Darien replied before walking back into his office and shutting the door.

"That is what I'm afraid of!" Rei yelled at the door, "Just a reminder, I hate you!"

"This was a weird night" Nat said shaking his head before walking down the hallway with Rei and the guys.

"Rei you should have your friends come around more often" Kevin said making everyone look up at him shocked.

"You just want to sleep with Mina" Zach said after a moment.

"I think we all have a said girl we'd like—"

"These are my friends" Rei cut Nat off shaking her head, "I love you" she whispered to Jade giving him a soft kiss before jogging down the hall after her friends.

"We should go bowling" Jade said after a moment causing all of them to look at him shocked.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Darien will want to see Serena gain. Nat has a score to settle with Lita. Kevin wants to do something with Mina. Zach, well I have no idea what is going on with you and Ami."

"Me either" Zach replied.

"And well, Rei and I want to hang out with all of our friends together. Plus it gives me plenty of entertainment watching everyone fall over themselves."

"Oh, so this is payback for when we laughed at you when you were trying to get Rei" Nat said.

"Exactly" Jade responded with a smirk, "and boys, payback is a bitch!"

"I have bowling" Kevin said, "We should play laser tag instead"

"Like hell Rei would let any of you guys in a dark room with her friends. She knows what you all are like and now she knows for certain who likes who. So be prepared for maximum backlash in the gossip department" Jade said with a small shutter thinking about the time Mina asked him if he got his problem fixed while playing a drinking game a few months ago.

"Ami and I have an understanding" Zach responded, "Rei couldn't hurt that."

"And what is your understanding?" Jade asked.

"We haven't laid out all the details but there is an understanding."

"Yes and Gandhi ate Ramen" Nat responded.

"Gandhi didn't eat anything" Jade replied causing the three other guys to laugh at his momentary cluelessness.

"Well, our first course of action should be to discover what happened with Serena and Darien while getting closer to the girls" Kevin stated, "Jade I need Mina's number."

"No"

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because I want to have sex" Jade responded.

"Fine, instead I will be the weird guy on campus stalking her."

"Kevin why are you trying so hard, you never cared so much about a girl before" Nat said.

"Oh, we just have an understanding" Kevin smirked.

"Oh, go to hell!" Zach yelled before storming off while his friends laughed at him.

Ami and him had an understanding. He just would not be the one to ask for a definition of it. She would have to ask him about his behavior and when she did he would come up with his answer. Right now it simply was her beauty. Tomorrow it maybe the alcohol and by Wednesday it could be because he was chivalrous. Blue could take her pick.

&&&&

It was Monday. Lita was worried. Serena had not told anyone what happened between her and Darien Shields within that room. Mina had her theories but every time she tried to coax a response out of Serena all she received was a blank stare in return. It was as if Serena had not even processed the night in a whole yet. Lita really needed to clean out her purse. Why the hell did she need all these receipts when she couldn't even find the keys to her car. A-hah! There you are Peter! Hook is such a classic movie. Lita smiled at the thought while looking up to see Nat leaning against her car.

"Oh, he lost his marbles good" she muttered turning her face to stone.

"You need to wash your car" Nat said smiling at her.

"Well, I don't have anyone to impress so—"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you" Nat cut in before she could finish.

"Hurt me? Bah! What gave you that idea!"

"Don't worry I have a way for you to make this all up to me" he said causing Lita to stop and look at him.

"You just apologized and then said I can make up for your case of deuchism?" she asked.

"Well, dearie you did take my credit card"

"You gave it to me!"

"You put over a thousand dollars on it!"

"Well we looked hot didn't we?" Lita smirked.

"Yeah! And look where that got Serena!" Nat yelled.

"What do you know about Serena?" Lita hissed taking a step forward.

"Nothing" Nat admitted with a sigh, "Darien hasn't said anything to us. He just walks around with this goofy smile on his face as if instead of owning 85 of the world he now owns 100 of it"

"He isn't that rich" Lita scoffed.

Nat just gave her a look before taking her keys from her hand and unlocking the car door for her.

"Get in" he ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I am going to take you on our first date" he said.

"What?"

"Well, the perfect way for you to pay me back is by you having to suffer through my company. I believe one year should suffice."

"You've got to be kidding" Lita laughed with a hand on her hip.

"I am not"

"You are so corny!" she half laughed and half yelled causing him to blush.

"Listen, we like each other and so I am going to force you to date me for a year. During that time I will spoil you and give you the best sex you have ever had" Nat informed her.

"The last part is debatable" Lita muttered while climbing over the driver seat to sit on the passenger side while Nat slapped her ass, "I am going to hurt you for that."

"Please, we both know you like it ruff" he cooed while Lita rolled her eyes.

Something definitely was in his water but hey she had no reason to complain. Lita got great sex, a hot guy, and some great shopping out of this deal. He simply got her boobs and her ass. Both of which he seemed to fully enjoy.

&&&&&&&&

Serena sighed watching the children play during recess. Why did she decide to stand up to Darien Shields? Well, he did deserve it. Darien had put her in a very embarrassing situation in front of many people. She couldn't in good conscious let him get away with it. So she pushed him around and acted like a juvenile. Shoot, she was around juveniles all day it should make some sense that she would act like one every once in awhile!

"Johnny put down that stick!" Serena yelled at a small brunette boy who quickly complied before running off after his friends.

Then in his office, oh goodness his office, Darien Shields kissed her. There is has been said. It started off with yelling and plenty of pushing. There may have even been a paper weight thrown at someone but that was debatable because her aim was totally off. So therefore she did not throw the paper weight at him. Instead she threw it at the now dented antique globe of the world. His kisses were magical but Darien Shields is a man who has probably kissed plenty of women. Maybe she should talk to Ami about diseases spread through saliva.

What was worse was the fact that he questioned her. Darien questioned everything about her. He wanted to know why she stood for the things that she did. Why she was a first grade teacher when she could be so much more. How he knew about her past she will never know. Darien was a powerful man and that gave him plenty of snooping capabilities. Maybe he just did research on all of Rei's friends and it so happened that she was the one who passed on her Granfather's publishing company to be a school teacher. Big deal, it wasn't as if the publishing company that was big. The company basically did small regional newspapers and maybe a few magazines. True she didn't tell the girls but that part of her life didn't represent her. What represented her was giving herself to these children just like her parents gave themselves to their social work. Darien Shields needed stop analyzing her and she needed to get better underwear so that he had no reason to analyze her butt.

"Katie stop pushing Peter!" Serena screamed before blowing her whistle.

"Aren't you the good little heiress hypocrite" she heard a very masculine Darien Shield's sounding voice whisper in her ear.

"Please leave before I have you escorted off the premises. It would not be good to have headlines reading 'Darien Shields Child Pervert'."

"Oh, so you do know how to work within a publishing company. Interesting" Darien smirked as Serena turned around to look at him.

"Listen. I told you last night that I would not do whatever it is you have in mind. My Grandfather has tried for years for me to work with him and each time I have told him no. I refuse to spend my life looking at lifeless papers trying to decide what is right for people to know" Serena stated.

"So instead you tell impressionable young children what is right for them to know?" he questioned.

"No" she replied, "I follow the curriculum that the state has said is right for the impressionable young children to know Dum-dum."

"Mature. Listen, all I want is to meet your Grandfather. I would like to expand my business and this seems like a perfect merger."

"No" Serena stated.

"Just because I won't sleep with you—"

"Listen you arrogant prat that has nothing to do—"

"Miss Clark is that your boyfriend? He's dreamy" little Anna Harrison said pulling on her navy skirt while rotating back and forth.

"Yes I am" Darien said before Serena could respond, "I am here to spend the rest of the day with your class."

"Really?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Really" Darien said kneeling down to her level.

"I am going to tell Sarah!" she screeched before running off.

"I hate you" Serena whispered to him.

"You aren't getting rid of me until I get what I want" Darien responded.

"Hmph, well then I hope you like counting macaroni" Serena said before blowing her whistle loudly in his ear, "RECESS IS OVER!"

&&&&&

So what do y'all think? Review and have a great day!!


	11. Roses and Coffee

Hey! Sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to get out. My excuses are as follow: life is hectic, I'm busy, I have alot to do. Yeah, those are three totally different things don't worry. This chapter has been a little challenging because well there are many things that are beginning to form and I wanted a good setup for what is to come. So I am sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to come out and I will continue to be busy with papers and projects (not to mention a huge final) so updating might not come for a tid bit of time. Just think of it as quality time to stop procrastinating and do work! YAY! I don't own Sailor Moon.

So, I have come up with the greatest plan in my history. I Mina James have decided to shower Kevin Hasneberg with attention. According to Rei he doesn't like clingy girls so I'll become his worst nightmare. Step one was already put in place by sending him a dozen red roses. Yes, this is cliché and emasculating in some sense but that is my goal. I wish him to rue the day he ever became infatuated with me. This is where you would insert the maniacal laughter, I will wait a moment before continuing.

Anyway, many would question why I would be trying to scare away a deathly handsome successful man. Those two things are reason enough for me. I have seen many deathly handsome successful men ruin beautiful women and I do not wish him to be my Hercules heel. I loved the movie Troy. Brad Pitt had such a wonderful butt.

"_Mina James is not here so leave your message after the beep. BEEEEEEP"_

"Hello Ms. James. This is Kevin Hasneberg calling to thank you for the beautiful roses. Maybe I could thank you tonight over drinks at 8 pm at the Red Monkey Bottom. See you then."

Mina glared at her message machine. That was not what she expected. He is not supposed to be happy with the flowers and how did he get her number? She hadn't put it on the card.

Stalker!

Mina James you are going to need to up your game. Well, clingy was always better in person. Maybe she should call Serena or Ami up to go with her. No! She would be a big girl and face him herself! She was Mina James and she was going to wear a ridiculously short skirt tonight! Oh, with the cute rocket ship boy shorts she got the other day. Underwear always did make an outfit.

&&&&

Darien was glaring at the wall. True it was not the wall's fault for his mistake but it had to do for now. Darien Shields was having a problem. Serena Clark had fallen perfectly into his lap for a company takeover. Her grandfather Thomas Arthur Clark's publishing firm was something that has caused interest to many investors because of the lack of a true heir to the company. His only son well, that is a sad story, but his granddaughter had seemed promising to inherit the company reigns. That is until she became a teacher. The question had become who would take on T.A. Clark's publishing since he refused to sell the company to big firms and the price was too high for just anyone to afford.

So how exactly is Darien Shields to expand his empire into a publishing firm which would cut the cost of announcing his research department's conquests in knowledge?

The answer seemed simple Serena Clark, the unruly granddaughter. What better way to show Mr. Clark that he had the best interest of his company then by having a personal relationship with his relative? Maybe he could still use Serena. Sure she did not agree to twisting the truth of a maybe romantic more than friendly relationship to an ageing man she loved but she was still his sister's friend.

Darien picked up his desk phone.

"Anne get T.A. Clark on the phone" he directed before sending an urgent email to his personal advisors to come to his office right away. This could be a very long night.

"Mr. Shields this is quite a surprising phone call" T.A. Clark's voice said through the line.

"Mr. Clark I have been wishing to make this phone call for a very long time" Darien responded motioning for Jade and Kevin to enter.

"So what is it exactly that you wish to discuss? I thought my wishes concerning my company have been quite explicit."

"Yes Sir they have" Darien said while writing down a note to Jade and Kevin to what was going on over the phone as Nat and Zach snuck in, "I can understand your loyalty since I have recently met your granddaughter Serena Clark."

Darien watched the four men's eyes widen as they quickly began to scribble upon their pads of paper. Nat was the first to finish and quickly pushed his paper across the desk _This__ is going to take a lot of work to have Serena to agree to whatever you are wishing._

"You have?" the elder man asked obviously amused, "I am surprised since she is not the type to converse with your type of man."

Darien laughed while shaking his head and holding his hand up to his men to hold any further advice that they maybe wishing to give during the conversation.

"Yes, well we only met because of my sister" Darien said causing all four men to stare.

"I was not aware that you had a sister" Thomas responded cautiously.

"Only a few people are aware that I have a sister. She is actually my half sister from an affair my father had. Rei is actually the same age as Serena and they have become very fast friends" Darien supplied.

"You are aware that I own a publishing firm" Thomas said slightly amused.

"Yes, and I am also aware that you are a family man who does not wish to sell your company to someone who only wishes to use your company as a cold extension of his empire."

"So because Serena is a close family friend I should feel more secure in your possession of my company?" Thomas responded.

"No, I am fully aware you are not that naïve but I am wishing to have you trust me. Maybe we could come together for a family type of dinner" Darien offered over the phone.

"When would you wish to have this dinner?" Thomas asked after a few moments making Darien smile.

"Would Friday at 7 pm be good for you? We could grill hamburgers at my estate" Darien offered.

"That sounds good."

"Fantastic. I will have my secretary fax your office directions" Darien said.

"Have a great day Mr. Shields"

"You as well Mr. Clark"

Darien hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

"I will print out a list of our latest findings that have not been published to show the use that his company would have for us" Zach said.

"Try to memorize it so it doesn't seem like a business meeting" Nat countered, "We have framed this is a relaxed family affair."

"Family affair" Kevin commented, "Should we attend?"

"Yes" Darien said, "You all are my closest friends and are very much like family to me."

"Remember to say it just like that when T.A. Clark asks" Jade responded with a smirk.

"You never told him to keep Rei a secret" Nat pointed out to Darien.

"I believe it was implied. Anyway, if it does get out Nat I want you ready for damage control. Jade inform Rei what is going on." Darien instructed.

"What about Serena?" Kevin asked.

"I will inform her" Darien smirked.

"Are we going to try to twist this into a romantic relationship?" Zach asked.

"I maybe great at my job but I am not a miracle worker" Nat pointed out causing everyone except Darien to laugh.

"We will handle it as it comes but I do not think a romantic relationship is anywhere in the future. Jade have Rei bring her friends so that Serena feels at ease and give this cookout a less formal feel."

"Yes, sexual tensions will be so much better" Jade muttered.

"Really? Is it that bad?" Darien asked.

"Ami and I do not have sexual tension" Zach countered.

"That's true" Jade agreed, "He is still in denial because Ami doesn't worship him."

Darien smirked at the genius as he scowled at their mutual friend.

"Can we keep this meeting on topic?" Kevin asked.

"Why, you got a date?" Nat scoffed.

"No" Kevin responded quickly, "I just know that Dr. DeLowe wishes to have his beauty sleep before not going to flirt with Ami."

"Yes, very true" Jade agreed, "He also needs enough time for the proper conditioning of his hair. No one can forget that awful dry hair episode!"

"Well at least I didn't get roses!" Zach countered.

Everyone became quiet.

"Who got roses?" Nat asked.

"Kevin did" Zach said.

"No" Kevin countered, "I got roses for my secretary."

"You're sleeping with your secretary?" Nat asked shocked.

"Rei was saying Mina was going to try something" Jade cut in while watching Kevin's reaction.

"I think we should stop gossiping ladies and get back to discussing the facts to sway Mr. Clark" Darien stated wishing to save Kevin from what looked to be a very embarrassing moment, "Anne we will need the usual takeout order and also fax over the directions to my estate to Mr. Clark's office."

"Right away Mr. Shields" Anne's sugary sweet voice said over the line making a few of the guys roll their eyes.

&&&&

Mina smiled at herself in the mirror. It was 7:30 plenty of time to put on her shoes and go to the bar. Sure she took her time getting ready but she was not excited about this. Sure Mina took out her good makeup but she was not excited what-so-ever. Biting her bottom lip Mina turned in the mirror looking at her skirt. Maybe she should put on jeans instead. She didn't want to think that he could get her in bed on the first date. Not that there was going to be a second date. But just to make sure.

_From Paris to Berlin and every_

"Hey Serena" Mina said picking up her cell phone.

"Mina you would not believe what happened to me today!"

"What? Did Darien Shields show up to your work again?" Mina asked.

"No, but I just got a phone call from my grandfather saying that we are going to have a family outing to his home" Serena informed her.

"I didn't know Darien Shields was friends with your family" Mina commented pulling out her favorite pair of butt jeans.

"He isn't. It is just that—well you see my grandfather owns Thomas Arthur Publishing. Ever since my parents died in a shooting he's been wanting me to take over the business but I became a teacher instead. So obviously Grandpa is trying to find someone to take over the business and now it seems Darien Shields wants to step in. First he wanted me to manipulate my grandpa but now it seems he totally bypassed me and it sucks!"

"Serena Clark I do not know you at all" Mina said standing still with her skirt around her ankles.

"Mina don't say that. It is just that if people find out that I'm this rich heiress that passed on the opportunity they tend to treat me differently" Serena whispered.

"Oh, Sere" Mina sighed, "Listen if it makes you feel better I'll crash the thing with you and yeah you need to inform everyone about this."

Mina quickly put on her jeans and nodded at herself in the mirror before slipping on her heals and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked over the phone.

"To a bar for a date" Mina said.

"With who?"

"Well I don't want you to judge me because of my taste in men" Mina quipped.

"Bitch, call me to tell me how it goes either way" Serena said before hanging up on Mina.

Mina laughed. She has now come to accept that her friends have secrets and well she loved Serena either way. It just shows her caring nature that she would pass up on the wealth to teach children. True, when her grandfather died she would inherit a lot of money but it really wasn't helping her now. But, Serena still made her bridesmaid list which of course every girl knows is the ultimate tell of who is a girl's real close friends. For awhile Mina's list had been changing because of past fake friendship but then it simply went down to Rei and Ami. Now it consisted of Rei, Ami, Lita, and Serena. She figured they could duke it out for maid of honor. Oh, that reminds her she needed to go on the knot and see the new seasons dresses. A girl must always be prepared!

Kevin did a good job by picking a bar that wasn't too far from where she lived. It was nice to be able to walk to the bar and not have to pay a heavy taxi price for the ride home. Mina would admit that this had the possibility of being a fun night but it did not mean she was excited about this.

&&&&

It was an hour later that Mina got home from the bar. He stood her up! She had waited for that asshole for forty minutes before leaving. Why she waited that long she had no idea but now she was pissed. Picking up her cell phone Mina decided it was time to call the girls and let all her anger out. Her brides maids needed to be aware of the groom situation at all times! As of right now the groom situation was that Kevin Hasneberg was definitely a humungous prick!

&&&&

Ami hummed to herself while walking to her office the next morning. She had spent much of the night on a five-way chat with Mina about how her date had stood her up. Apparently she had a date with Kevin one of the few men that could fluster Mina and he stood her up. Rei tried to console her stating that the guys had to work late but Serena pointed out that he still could have called. After two hours of discussion it was decided that we were all angry at Kevin and would attend the Shields/Clark cookout. Who says you grow out of high school?

Digging out her keys Ami unlocked her office and sat down at her desk. Zach would probably look like hell today. She wondered what he looked like unkempt with wrinkled clothing and his hair slightly mused. Not sex hair. Bed hair. Not bed hair as in they just had sex, wait they would never have sex. He does have beautiful lips and hair. Plus a great body and hands that could...

"No!" Ami screamed slamming open palms on to her desk.

"Are you okay?" Zach's slightly worn voice asked from the doorway.

Ami looked up at him with wide eyes. What does she say? I just realized that I am attracted to you and think about us fornicating.

"Perfectly insane" she responded with a smile.

"Well as long as you are consistent" he smirked dragging his body to his desk before dropping himself into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"You look dead" she commented sliding off her shoes while pulling her legs up onto her chair.

"Shields had us in a long meeting yesterday" Zach said while pulling his hand over his well sculp…his plain damn face! Ami stop being horny!

"About T.A. Clark Publishing" Ami added while watching a slow smile form on his face and matched it with her own shy one.

"Gossiping girls" he whispered, "Yes, about Serena's grandfather's publishing business."

"We don't gossip. We inform each other of the information concerning our personal affairs" Ami replied turning her chair towards her computer before booting it up. She needed to stop letting him affect her.

"Well sorry to offend" Zach responded with a mock bow in his chair.

"It is only an offense when the person values the other person's opinion" she countered a little colder than she intended. Oh goodness she was becoming icy.

"You don't value my opinion? I highly doubt that." Zach responded eyeing her.

"Feel free to think as you choose."

"I will." Zach whispered fully believing it was the lack of sleep that made him care so much about the change in Ami's attitude.

It was also the lack of sleep that was causing his brain to realize he had suppressed feelings for her. She would not affect him. Blue would certainly not make him want more than sex. How is he wanting only sex when they haven't even had sex? Why is he examining this? Well her legs would look--

"I am going to get coffee" he stated abruptly getting up, "I'll grab you a cup."

Ami watched his sudden departure and could not help but smile. She did not even have to ask. Damn it! Dr. DeLowe was not what she wanted or needed! He was just a fantasy because of her lack of sexual action in the whole of her life. That is it. Ami only liked him because her flower was ready to be pollinated nothing else but that. He was really sweet to get her coffee without…STOP IT!

Reviews make me smile. :)


	12. I am the ivy

Hey! So it's been awhile. How is everyone doing? I will start out with saying I'm okay but am very busy. School is taking a lot of my focus right now and so that is why I haven't been updating as much as I should. But, I will finish this story! I really enjoy writing. Now I will answer my multitiude of fan mail like other writers...

Dazja- I do have other stories that I have writting. Click the name and you will find the goodness :) (this is also a shameless plug for my other stories but not like Garth Brooks shameless)

sailorashes- new chapters make me smile too! we should be friends :) (i also like smiley faces)

Anonia- underwear do make the outfit! i am not ashamed to say that i spend as much time contemplating my underwear as i do my top. this is not to say when i go out anyone is going to know but it makes me feel all pretty.

As for anyone who says update soon here is the update and anyone who says my story is awesome well your reading ability is awesome to understand how awesome my story is and so we are all awesome together in our land of awesomeness which is like a sorority or fraternity and so we all must make shirts that say awesome because awesome is my favorite word. (i am not kidding i love the word awesome its like verbal chocolate).

Now here is the story! For the record I do now own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

I Ami am scared. No, I'm terrified. Everything is calm. It was not meant to be calm. Every person that I know who has personal problems for many reasons with another person, excluding Rei, Jade, and Mr. Clark of course, are in the same house drinking beers and having pleasant conversation. The friendly conversations and sparkling sunshine made it seem like a Disney Channel movie one of my constant guilty pleasures.

"Did I tell you about are new findings on amoebas Mr. Clark?" Zach asked while bringing him a beer.

I could hear the tone in his voice that he only uses to impress other. Hello, I am a god bow down to me and worship. I accept women sacrifices.

"No, I did not know that there were even studies being done on amoebas" Thomas Clark said while watching his granddaughter smile pleasantly at Darien before walking away to Jade and Rei.

"Oh, yes you see when we—"

"I'm sorry Mr.—" Thomas Clark interrupted Zach making me bite on my lip in amusement.

"Oh please call me Zach. It would feel weird to be called Doctor at a barbeque" Zach chuckled causing me to snort before rushing in to the house before I let my outright mockery known.

I entered the kitchen to see Mina sitting on the counter while looking out the window. I could feel the fear begin to rise up from my belly and make its way to gripping my heart, as corny as that sounds. But in my defense Mina is a scary person. Mina is an extremely frightening person when she gets an idea in her head. Mina is an utterly uber terrifying person when she is left on her own to stew over these ides in her head. Not to mention that she is still upset at Kevin and that she was being pleasant to him earlier. And I have come to face the fact that everyone can be fake and Mina is the actress of the group. The Emmy, Oscar, Golden Globe starlet of the group that makes me laugh when she gets into her actress modes. Here starts Act I.

"Mina what are you thinking?" Ami asked cautiously making her way forward.

"That I need to mess up this barbeque for these boys" Mina responded before turning to me.

"Mina I don't think—" the words Ami were going to say were lost to the blonde as she quickly took the hamburger patties from the cook walking outside.

"Let me. I'm a wonderful cook and we want to keep this as cozy as possible" Mina winked at him before sauntering outside.

"Oh, Jabebus" Ami muttered hurrying after Mina.

"I'VE GOT BURGERS!" Mina screamed while sauntering over to the grill.

The girls remained deathly silent not knowing if it was even safe to respond when Mina had that gleam in her eye. Jade was about to speak but it turned into a whimper when Rei's nails dug into his skin to keep him quiet.

"This is like being hunted in the wild if you don't move you won't be killed" she hissed to him.

"You can cook?" Kevin asked with a lopsided smile obviously still feeling confident from Mina's Audrey Hepburn acting skills bestowed upon him earlier in the day. Well, here are your slippers!

"Of course I can cook and don't you worry I am going to give you just what I know you will enjoy" Mina stated before throwing some of the patties onto the grill. "Anyway, Tommy, I'm sorry should it be Mr. Tommy? Mr. Thomas?"

"Tommy is fine" Thomas laughed while walking over to Mina obviously charmed.

"Tommy what would you do if you sent a girl flowers and she responds by asking you out?" Mina asked.

"I would be elated."

"I would be too." Mina said smiling at her new friend while flipping the burgers.

"This is going to be good!" Lita hissed into Ami's ear causing Ami to drop her beer on the patio.

"Shit" Ami slightly yelled before turning to get another.

"Let me go with you" Zach said before grabbing Ami by the arm and steering her away from what he was sure to be a battle zone from the way Kevin was rotating his beer between his hands and glaring at Mina.

"Now, what if she stood you up?" Mina asked.

"I'd want to know why."

"Me too!" Mina yelled nudging his arm with hers, "I think we are going to be good friends Tommy."

"From the way you're talking it seems like it is a personal experience. No man could ever turn such a beautiful young lady away. Am I wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Well—"

"Ouch! Listen you!" Serena screamed causing everyone to look over to where Darien was standing beside her as she rubbed her arm. "Grandpa he pinched me!"

"You know boys only do that when they liiiike you" Lita called over to them causing Serena's face to turn red.

"I won't deny it. Look at this beautiful, vibrant, wonderful, amazing girl" Darien beamed pulling a glowering Serena into his arms causing Rei to cover her mouth and nose so beer didn't come out.

"I've never heard you so adjetivized before Sere" Lita quipped.

"And I've never heard that word before" Nat responded causing Lita to turn and glare at him.

"Mr. Clark did you know that I speak four languages?" Jade asked abruptly causing Rei to shake her head and role her eyes before finishing off her beer in one gulp.

"Burgers are ready" Mina yelled causing Zach to pull Ami back outside, "No worries. Everyone just sit down and I will serve you."

"This is a total Mrs. Doubtfire moment" Lita whispered to Rei as they walked reluctantly over to the table.

"I'm more worried of it turning into a Hook moment" Rei whispered back.

"I like Robin Williams. Maybe it could be a Patch Adams moment" Jade tried to add in.

"Are your friends afraid to pee because they see squirrels?" Lita asked as Rei bit her lip.

"I'm just going to stop trying" he muttered and walked ahead of the now giggling girls.

Everyone sat around the large outdoor picnic table as Mina began to bring a plate over to each person. Of course after every plate was put upon the table a polite thank you was spoken. That of course ended when Mina plopped a plate of raw meat down in front of Kevin.

"I thought that a blood sucker like you would only want raw meat. You steal the blood from my heart so that it c-c-can barely pump the sustenance needed into my poor broken heart! I am the ivy—"

"Lily flower" Lita coughed.

"I am the lily flower lost in the field of tall grass without hope of recovery. I am the rock that cannot skip across the lake because no one is there to throw it. You have sucked me dry! Vampire of my heart! Oh I have caused a scene! Look at what you do to me! Look! LOOK!" Mina wailed before 'escaping' into the house with a hand over her eyes and a sob in the doorway.

"We should attend to her" Ami said quickly before leaving the table.

Lita got up from the table and walked over to Kevin. The tall brunette stared him down before picking up a handful of the meat and dropping it on his head. She then picked up another handful and walked over to Nat dropping it on top of his burger making him groan.

"You are no better. You covenant of evil bloodsuckers. Enjoy our suffering" Lita hissed before walking away but not before using the back of Darien's shirt to wipe her hands as she passed.

Serena sighed as she grabbed Darien's plate on her way towards the house. The soft tune of "It must have been love" could be heard humming as the door closed behind her.

Thomas Clark picked up his burger and took a bite as the five men around him sat uncomfortably in their seats. This had turned out to be quite the barbeque.

"Good meat" he said before taking another bite.

Mina was laying on a couch with her face in a pillow and in no better terms laughing so hard she peed on herself, twice. Of course none of the girls knew about this minor escape of fluid when they entered the room to sit around her.

"That was quite the production Mina" Rei said sitting in a chair opposite of her.

"A lily?" Ami asked.

"I had no idea where to go with it." Mina gasped as she turned over while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I put raw meat on top of Nat's burger and Kevin's head" Lita stated as she walked in.

"Sounds juice-say" Mina said before everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Mina these burgers are really good" Serena stated as she walked into the room causing everyone to either continue laughing or gasp before laughing again.

"Oh goodness that makes it four!" Mina gushed while holding her stomach.

"Four what?" Lita asked.

"Four times I've peed my pants" Mina responded causing Serena to spit up some of her burger as she began to laugh at her friend.

"Oh, this is too good. What are we going to do next?" Rei asked.

"We need to get back out there" Lita responded.

"Not right away. I'm still in mourning of my lost love" Mina snorted while letting one of her legs dangle over the side of the couch.

"Serena darling?" Thomas Clark's voice called causing Mina to flip over on the couch and Lita to pretend to sooth her as the girls became quite concerned.

"I'm in here Grandpa" Serena called.

It only took a few moments for Thomas Clark to enter the room. He smiled gently at the girls.

"I just received a business call that I must take care of but believe me when I say this has been quite the afternoon. Mina, darling, you deserve an Oscar. Serena, Darien has agreed to take you home and do not fight me about this. It was an enlightening afternoon and it was wonderful to meet you ladies" Mr. Clark finished before leaving the room with five quiet girls.

"Bye Grandpa!" Serena called, "Wait, did he just say manipulate Darien?"

"No, he said let Darien give you a ride home" Ami stated.

"I heard manipulation followed by some domination! Whip it good!" Lita yelled pumping her fist in the air.

The small triumph of course stopped when the back door could be heard either slamming open or closed. Quickly the five girls looked for an exit.

"Fight or flight?" Ami hissed causing everyone to scramble to their feet before making a run for safety.

As Mina and Ami rounded a corner to see five very unhappy men staring them down Mina did the only thing a loving friend would do:

"I SACRIFICE THE VIRGIN TO APPEASE THEE!" was the screamed heard from her lips before she pushed Ami into the men and ran the other way with a silver haired slightly meat stained almost god running after her.

"Split up and find them" Darien hissed.

"I love a game of sardines after a family barbeque" Jade said rubbing his hands together.

"Not even close. When you find one take her to the study. We are going to need to have a family meeting" Darien ordered.

"So hide and seek?" Jade asked.

"Just do it" Darien said before grabbing Ami and taking her to his study.

It would be two hours until eight women and men in a study heard screams coming from down the hallway.

"I GAVE YOU THE VIRGIN! STOP! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Mina likes to be a little dramatic" Ami stated causing Jade to snort from his position on the floor with his arm swung around Rei's shoulder.

Everyone stayed quiet as Mina's screams became even louder as Kevin dragged her while holding both of her wrists into the room.

"NO PLEASE DON'T SUCK ME DRY! I AM-I AM—"

"Did she really just faint?" Nat asked staring shocked at the now limp blonde laying on the floor.

"No, she just likes to do this to catch me off guard. It's one of those techniques animals use on the Discovery Channel" Kevin responded, "That damn girl is able to squirm out of almost any situation."

"Like when she threw me at y'all screaming take the virgin?" Ami asked.

"She didn't!" Serena gasped as Rei and Lita laughed.

"Yeah she did. It was like I was the herpes to her—"

"You know for a virgin you speak a lot about sexually transmitted diseases" Zach interrupted.

"Would you rather me say I was the image of a naked Dr. DeLowe to her gag reflexes? She just threw me up from the very thought."

"So you've thought of me naked…"

"No, it was just a saying."

"You know I can take virgin out of virginity really quick" Zach said biting his lip and winking at the shocked Ami.

"Well, what do you say Ami? Do you want to be an ity?" Rei asked causing everyone in the room to laugh.

At that moment three things happened. Kevin yelled close the door while with amazing speed and agility the once limp blonde shot off the floor towards the open door. Zach being the closest to the door slammed it shut on the now shocked Mina.

"Just stay calm" Zach soothed.

"Zach she isn't a wild beast" Ami muttered causing Mina to almost crack a smile.

"Let me go" Mina whispered.

"No" Darien stated causing Mina to turn and look at him.

"BUT I GAVE YOU TWO VIRGINS!" Mina yelled while trying to keep down her evil smile.

"Two?" Darien asked eyebrow raised.

"I know it's not Lita" Nat stated causing a book to come dangerously close to him.

"Rei and I are in a deeply committed and respectful relationship and—"

"We fuck like rabbits" Rei stated causing Darien to press his lips together.

"Committedly and respectfully you know, fucking like rabbits. With all the respect and love and I will just shutup now" Jade trailed off as Darien began to smile and turn towards the girl standing in the corner pulling back the curtain to look out the window.

"Serena you're a virgin" Darien stated.

"Wha—well—"

"Excuse me" Mina said raising her hand causing Darien to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Well, Kevin and I haven't had sex so I could be a virgin" Mina stated.

"You carry extra thongs in your purse" Serena blurted before turning red.

"Sere!" Mina almost screamed turning red.

"I'm just going to bring this one into a corner and gag her" Kevin said while dragging Mina by her waist away from doing any more harm.

"Sere I think Darien wants to make you an ity from the way he's looking at you" Lita stated.

"That's enough!" Rei yelled getting up, "Darien can you get to the point of this whole charade."

"I was not the one who made this a charade" Darien practically yelled, "THAT, is what made this a charade!" he yelled pointing at Mina sitting in the corner with Kevin covering her mouth.

"She is not a that!" Serena countered stepping up to Darien.

"Well she started this" Darien countered.

"Oh, very mature and if you want to be technical you started all this the moment you dragged me into this very room and—"

"Oh, just shut up!" Ami yelled standing up, "Darien I am guessing you want an apology? Well, I am sorry it is not going to happen. Listen, from what I can gather Mr. Clark was not upset when he left the house so your deal still can be intact. If you want our help you need to be more polite to us instead of using us like puppets. This can be started by feeding us. I am hungry. Now Zach if you kindly move I am going to get some food. If anyone would like to join me for an adult meal with civil conversation you may follow."

Serena was one of the first people to follow Ami as she kicked Zach out of the way and walked out the door. Darien turned to Rei and glowered at her.

"I don't like your friends."

"Please, you want to make Sere an ity" Rei responded before walking out of the room.

"Just for clarification Dare I didn't make your sister an ity…" Jade started but never got to finish because Darien had already walked out of the office.

Kevin stayed quietly in the corner with Mina as everyone left the room. As Mina would say a lady would never discuss what happened next and Kevin would say he found a way to settle their lovers spat and for the record the roses were still in his office.


	13. Sanity is overrated

Long time, I know. Here is the next chapter. I reloaded it because I (and sailorashes) found a couple of mistakes. Just to clarify, I am picturing them in the south and so that is why they have southern accents y'all. I hope you like it and please review!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

I fully concur with the idea that life is insane. If life was not insane then people would not feel the draw to live within it. My friends are insane. If they were not insane I would have not need to unite with them. I feel that certain likenesses wish to find each other and so the five of us in our own individual levels and types of insanity have found one another. Right now my level of insanity is still being debated but here are the facts brought forth within this debate:

After being dragged into an office by my slightly tragic handsome capture like every beautiful damsel in a trashy novel is. I stayed. One thing that I told myself venomously that I would not do while reading those novels secretly. In bed. With ice cream. Flavor depended on the mood.

When Zach offered to make me a derivational suffix I did not feel as affronted as I should be.

I am friends with Mina and from her last performance it is safe to assume that any sane person would not be so.

I am coming to terms that there is an attraction to Dr. DeLowe

I agreed to the idea that Serena should seduce Darien to teach him a lesson.

I know this is a horrible idea.

It sounds like a bad story plot.

Mina came up with this idea and I agreed to it.

The past few points hold no real

"What is the list for?" Zach asked coming into the office making me quickly open and close the drawer while throwing the pad of paper within it.

"Nothing" I responded with a smile that made him smirk. "Uh, what's the box for?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Capturing your heart," he said causing me to blush and close my mouth quickly.

Of course as I stared at him dumbly he opened the box to show it was empty.

"Oh, well I guess it hasn't happened yet. Darn," he laughed snapping the box closed before tossing it on his desk. "But, seriously what is the list for?"

"Rating tampons, absorbency and stuff. Never can trust those commercials, they're so bad trying to manipulate mindless consumers."

"You think that I will fall for that?" he asked.

"Oh, yes" I laughed rolling my eyes, "you are Dr. DeLowe. Now can I ask you if today is a good day to call you Doctor? Is this still a family occasion?"

Zach pressed his lips together while sitting down at his desk and starting his work. I sighed in relief before starting on work that was important to the rest of my life.

"Would you like to go to lunch?" he asked causing my feet to fall of my desk and my knees to hit the said object which in result caused another reaction of a string of cuss words. "That reaction is better than one of your STD jokes."

"Why?"

"Your STD jokes can become a little redundant," Zach said putting down his paper to look at me.

"No, I mean why would you ask me to lunch?" I asked causing Zach to tap his fingers upon the desk before clearing his throat.

"Well I am gathering from the lack of wrappers in the trashcan that you didn't eat lunch."

"I could have eaten with one of the girls," I responded trying to remember what everyone did for lunch today.

"Unlikely. Serena is teaching, Rei is having lunch with Jade and Darien, Nat just coerced Lita during the lunch hour, and Mina was at Kevin's office," Zach supplied.

I decided to ignore that Zach had this information and decided to take a different approach.

"It could have been with Greg."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean that we can't still be friends," I countered.

"My girlfriends don't go to lunch with other boys," he responded.

"Then it is a good thing that I am not your girlfriend," I shot back taking a deep breath from the quick interchange.

"Well you don't need to be so defensive and scared," Zach muttered.

"I am not defensive and scared!" I yelled suddenly feeling scared and defensive but not how he meant it. So this means I am still right. Plus, I just listed them in a different order so that means different levels. Different levels, different meanings. I mean it's like love—wow I tried stretching that a little too far.

I am still right.

"Don't deny it!" Zach hissed.

"Should I come back later for our meeting Dr. DeLowe?" a pretty brunette said in the door way.

Just to let you know at this moment a new point to go against my sanity case took place. So therefore the next outburst will not be claimed by me. We will call this person Mercury beautiful but deadly. I imagine when she becomes really angry she spits ice, or at least throws it very far.

"Yes!" Mercury yelled getting up and slamming the door in her face. "I am not denying anything! You're the extremely conceited asshole that—"

"Just wants you to admit you are attracted to him!" Zach boomed causing Mercury to step back into the door unsure of how to react and revert back into me.

I would know what to do in any other situation. Every other situation was easy because every other guy was easy to classify. Zach was different. He was himself, confident, hot, at times empathetic, at times a complete asshole, and he didn't apologize. Well, the last part was not something that was good but I think the me is attracted to his he.

"Where did this new theory come from?" I asked after the thoughts digested while walking to my desk calmly.

"It has been an evolving one," he responded leaning forward on his desk watching me.

"Do you have a method to test this theory?" I ventured opening up my drawer to write down the new point against my sanity before putting it back away as he watched me waiting for my full attention. When I finally look up to meet his eyes he cleared his throat and walked from his desk to mine.

"Well, the method would be as previously stated us going to dinner. One dinner would not mean that the compatibility was there but if this dinner goes well maybe a second dinner would be in order. There could even be a possibility for double or triple dates" Zach said as I chewed my bottom lip.

"Is this hypotheses and method so that you can secure the deal with Thomas Clark?" I did not know why I asked but it seemed there was a need for it. "I mean it just seems like the perfect move in a chess game because it would show that there was a level of commitment within y'all. Not to say that every part of the company needs to be committed but y'all seem to be the core of the company other than Darien. I'm right aren't I?"

"Ami I think you're looking too far into this."

"No, I am just using my brain, which is probably something that none of your other dimwit whatevers did."

"Ami, it is just dinner there is no need to make an excuse out of fear."

"I am not scared! I have no reason to be scared! You suffix making feigned! For that matter I am perfectly sane as well! Clickity-clickity it all it like clock work up there in the clock work town of my noggin!"

"Am—"

"I refuse for you to make me an ity!" I yelled? Screamed? Before grabbing my bag and running out of the office. Just to clarify I am running because I have to pee which I refused to mention. I am not running from any other breathing human being within the walls.

In fact I have to pee so bad that I decide no bathroom on campus would be good so I must leave campus quickly. It does not matter that my phone is ringing within my purse or that there are papers needing grading on my desk. What matters is that in the back of my car there is a swim suit. I could take the swim suit and go to the lake off campus and swim or just lay there. Maybe I could pee in the lake. Fish do it. Bears do it. Ami do it too.

So that is how sane Ami ended up sitting by the lake with her phone on silent in her car staring up at the stars just thinking. It was actually quite relaxing.

When I finally did get home it was with a reluctant submission to facing the world. I placed my phone on the coffee table. My finger pressed the button which would check my voicemails before pressing the button which put it on speaker. I then quickly put a pillow in my lap for protection and cowered away.

"First message, sent today at 12:14 p.m. Ami, really? Those were better hysterics than even Mina could pull. Call me back."

"No," I stated proud of myself before pressing 7 to delete the message.

"Next message, sent today at 1:30 p.m. So, I just got back from lunch and your still not here. If you aren't back here in 30 minutes I will grade your papers."

"I don't care," I smiled feeling great power and pressing 7 again.

"Next message, sent today at 2:15 p.m. Ami, what the hell went on with you and Zach? He called Kevin all upset. You totally ruined my after glow!"

"Disgusting, Mina you are such a slut," I muttered while deleting the message.

"Next message, sent today at 2:50 p.m. I graded all your papers."

I pressed 7.

"Next message, sent today at 3:20 p.m. Darien called me because Zach is worried about you. I don't care if you rush out on Zach because I know you are fine. Just don't ever give Darien an excuse to call me again. Also, call me so I can confirm that you are fine. Dang-it, stupid butt—"

7.

"Next message, sent today at 4:00 p.m. Ami call me. Jade, Darien, and Zach won't stop bugging me. Jade I'm leaving her a message right now! No she didn't answer! No, I don't know where she is! Maybe, Zach should be the genius and just plant a tracking chip in her if he wants to hound her like a dog so much! No, I am not insinuating that we should do doggie style tonight! Shit, Jed that all just got on Ami's voicemail you—"

"Gross," I pressed 7 before the message could finish.

"Next message, sent today at 5:30 p.m. So, the sun goes down in an hour. Maybe you should call me back. Better yet, call ANYONE back."

"Stalker," I pressed 7 again.

"Next message, sent today at 5:45 p.m. So, I hear that you have a whole lot of drama surrounding you today. If you don't call me in an hour I will hunt you down myself."

"Silly Lita," I laughed deleting the message while placing the pillow beside me.

"Next message, sent today at 6:00 p.m. Ami, this is Darien. Where-"

"Delete"

"Next message, sent today at 6:10 p.m. This is Kevin. I under—"

"Delete"

"Next message, sent today at 6:45 p.m. I am sitting in my car in front of your apartment. I will sit here until you get home."

I looked at my phone in shock before rushing to the window. Is he serious? I peaked out the blinds to look down at the street. If Zach was really there he would have seen me come in. The thought conforted me. I am right. He is not an insane person. He would wait to see me tomorrow. I walked back over to my phone and pressed 7 to delete the message.

"Next message, sent today at 7:30 p.m. I left to pee and get food but now I am back."

Ami looked at her clock. 7:35.

Someone knocked at her door.

"I heard my voicemail!"

No response.

"Ami, open this door!"

Fear.

"I am using this key I found under your mat to open the door."

Drats, smart people.

I watched as the door opened in slow motion and Zach walked into my living room. This was an old western stand off. I need Mercury. He stared at me. I pressed 7 to delete his message.

"Message deleted. No new messages."

"I had a lot of messages. I'm kind of a big deal," I stated causing Zach to smirk.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"The lake, it was too nice of a day to waste inside."

"We could have eaten lunch outside."

"I'm too tired for a verbal sparring match. I think I am just going to go to bed."

"It's just one date. I promise to be a gentleman and you can pick everything," Zach blurted causing me to pause. "If you can't tell, I kind of like you."

I stupidly melted at his words.

"Friday, let's go bowling with everyone else. I'll even get Serena."

"I do want time alone Ames," Zach whispered.

I tilted my head to the side studying him.

"You have me alone in the office everyday Zach. It's up to you how you handle that time. Have a good evening," I stated before closing the bedroom door behind me, or was that Mercury?

I waited until I heard the front door close and the lock snap into place before I jumped out of bed. I needed to look hot when I entered the office tomorrow but without looking like I'm was trying. Ugh, why did he have to make her melt?


	14. Power Heals

Thank you for your reviews and patience! I am so sorry for taking so long. Like my other story 'Angel' (nice plug for it I know) I have been sitting on part of this chapter for a little bit. I hope you enjoy it and please continue to tell me what you think!

I don't own Sailor Moon

I am sitting in my car. It is now the A.M. I have no idea what A.M. is abbreviated for. I must look that up later. Lita and Nat-ie boy are walking by chatting. They look at me. Don't look at me you brunette fools! I am saying this all out loud.

"Ami you are beginning to worry me," Lita called before shaking her head and pulling a wide-eyed Nat away.

Ami watched them walk away with narrowed eyes before grabbing her book back and getting out of the car. This was not the way that she was supposed to be acting. I am dignified. Oh, shoot my cell phone.

"Hello," Ami said into the phone.

"Hey Ames!"

"Oh, good it's you Serena."

"Yeah, listen. Today I am having lunch with Darien and if I am supposed to do this seduction thing should I wear underwear?"

Ami stopped in her tracks and looked at her phone.

"Isn't this a question for Mina?" Ami asked.

"Well, Mina is a slut and would tell me just to keep the underwear in my purse. You, well you're more like me and level headed."

"I don't know if I should be insulted," Ami muttered.

"I'm wearing tight pants and a cute top," Serena supplied.

"Sere, wear underwear, seduction doesn't mean sex."

"Yeah, I know."

"Plus, he will probably stay interested longer if you play up your innocence. Try to make him want to corrupt you in all those naughty ways. Like the pale skinned goddess of the sea who is coveted by a Viking so that he doesn't destroy her village. He steals—"

"Ami," Serena interrupted, "no more. I've already been stolen, twice."

"You liked it."

Dial tone.

"Marriage," Ami sighed before dropping the phone back into her bag.

Ami stopped in her tracks again. Marriage. Babies. Maybe she shouldn't go into the office today and just say she has morning sickness? I mean she is sick. Wait, wait. Look at your shoes Ami. These are the shoes you got after you got a B in Chemistry. You were upset and so you bought the shoes to remind you that you are not a B student. No, you are an A student. You are Amazing Ami. You can wear these shoes to march right into the office and show that stupid Doctor what you are made of. Yes, strut it girl. Hear that heal hit the gravel with a nice *snap*.

"Ouch!" Ami screamed falling to the ground and clutching her ankle.

"Oh my gosh, Ami are you okay?" Greg asked running up to her.

"My power heals broke," Ami pouted causing Greg to laugh.

"How does your power ankle feel?" he asked.

"It really hurts," she whined.

Greg shook his head with a laugh before picking Ami off the ground.

"I am guessing we are going to your office," he stated.

"Yes," Ami responded.

Oh, this is much better. A small smirk made its way onto her face at the look on Zach's face when Greg carried her into the office like a knight in shining armor.

"This is really nice of you Greg," Ami stated with a smile.

Greg just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I figure you'd do the same for me."

Ami just stared at him.

"Or, you would at least find a wheel chair."

Ami laughed at Greg, and was about to continue the flirtatious conversation when she heard her name being screamed. Ami looked over Greg's shoulder to see Zach walking towards them quickly. Zach screamed her name again causing Greg to stop and turn.

"Don't do it," Ami whispered.

"Do what?" Greg asked.

"Stop, go-go," she whispered.

"Are you afraid of him?" he asked.

"No, I am not afraid. There is no logical reason for me to be afraid of him. Just, you know. I don't really want to be around him?" Ami asked causing Greg to snort.

"Ami you are acting like a teenager," Greg admonished.

Before Ami could start bribing Greg, Zach was standing right in front of them. Ami moved her body a little closer into Greg's causing Greg to roll his eyes and Zach to become agitated.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zach asked looking at Greg accusingly.

"She twisted her ankle while wearing her power heals," Greg supplied.

Zach turned to look at Ami's feet and smirked. He had another way of categorizing those heals.

"Here, hand her over. I will take her the rest of the way," Zach stated causing Greg to hand her over easily.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" she asked.

"I would love to debate that Ames, but I need to run to class. Bye!" Greg turned and ran.

"I've had girls fall over their feet for me before but never when I wasn't in their presence," Zach stated as he walked along the path to their office.

"I did not fall because of you," Ami stated poking Zach in the chest.

"Do you want to fall again?" he asked.

"No."

"Then don't poke me."

"I can walk on my own, and I didn't wear these heals for you," Ami stated.

Zach snorted.

"I didn't! I wore them for me."

"You wore sex heals for yourself? I didn't know you were so asexual."

"A girl can't appreciate herself when she feels sexy?" Ami asked causing Zach to stop and look at her.

"Any girl who is sexy shouldn't be the one to appreciate it," Zach whispered causing Ami to turn bright red. "You know, I think we are already using this alone time more to our benefit."

Ami simply turned her bright red face away. Of course by looking away she encountered the jealous glares of other girls: stupid undergrads. Then of course Mina had to stand up from where she was sitting to stare at the two of them as they walked by. She then gave Ami two thumbs up while Rei quickly pulled out her cell phone to take a picture. From the evil smirk on her face Ami was quite sure their whole group would know in the next five minutes. Mina then began a series of hand motions which seemed to ask her if she was wearing…

"Mina your nasty!" Ami screamed causing even more attention to be drawn to them.

Stupid group of friends. Shouldn't they be focusing on how innocent Serena was trying to seduce big-wig Darien? Or how Lita and Mina were already sleeping with their guys? Why must the focus be one her?

"I have superglue in the office so we can fix your heal," Zach stated.

"That's good."

"I've already planned for our lunch to be ordered in today," he continued.

"What?"

"Well, I thought it would be a nice work date."

"Why don't I get a say in this?"

"I thought girls like it when I take control?"

"Why are you assuming that I'm like other girls?"

"I am not assuming that you are like other girls."

"But, you just said that!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Ami simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Zach muttered a thank you to a student as they held the door open for them.

"That is so romantic," a girl gushed to her friend as they made their way down the hallway.

"He doesn't wear deodorant," Ami stated without thinking causing Zach to pinch her arm.

"Ouch Zach, that hurt!"

He ignored her.

"Get the keys," he ordered.

Ami rolled her eyes before digging into her purse and pulling out the keys to their office. Zach dipped down so she could unlock the door and open it. With a soft kick of his foot he kept the door open to walk in. Ami flicked on the lights quickly before Zach maneuvered her so that he could drop her into her chair. Ami let out a hiss as her ankle touched the ground. She was about to speak, but Zach put a finger to his lips and shook his head as he dropped his bag beside his desk. Ami simply stared as Zach walked back out the door.

She felt bad. This sudden feeling of guilt washed over her and she didn't know why. Why'd she have to be so mean? Ami wasn't this mean with everyone else only him. Stupid Zach was giving her so many stupid emotions. With another hiss Ami took her heals off and then leaned back in her chair. Her moment of silence was interrupted by a string of dings letting her know that she had new text messages.

"I refuse to read them," Ami stated out loud as Zach walked back into the office.

"Here," he stated throwing her a bag of peas.

"Thanks."

Zach simply nodded before going over to Ami's bag and pulling out her phone.

"Hey!"

"I thought you would learn by now it isn't good to ignore people," Zach stated with a tut-tut before sitting on the edge of her desk. "Message from Serena: _Heard you were taken across campus bridal style. I decided to wear underwear. _Interesting, but informative. Message from Lita: _First you are talking to yourself in your car like a psycho and now you are carried across campus by Zach? Seriously girl, you just seem to find yourself in weird situations._ I didn't know being carried by me was so weird."

Zach placed the phone down on Ami's desk.

"Thanks for carrying me and getting me peas," Ami whispered.

"You're welcome."

"You can go to your desk now."

Zach stayed where he sat moving his finger along her desk before tapping it and getting off.

"Right," he started, "I am just going to say that I don't like this worrying about you thing. It is almost worst then being jealous, and all these emotions seem pointless when all you do is insult me."

"I didn't ask you to feel any emotion, so I don't have to be nice because you have them."

Zach shook his head.

"Ami you don't get it. I was more upset that Greg was carrying you then that you were hurt. I should have been the first person there to pick you up."

"Zach, you are not my boyfriend."

"I want—"

"Well what about what I want?" Ami asked, "You talk about this as if it is all you and nothing has to deal with me! How am I supposed to take you seriously when in the end I know that I will always play second to your ego which is the size of the universe! How is a girl supposed to compete in that equation?"

"I—"

"You—"

"I—"

"Yes, I know it is all about you!" Ami screamed jumping out of her chair before screaming again when her ankle touched the ground.

Zach pushed her back down in her chair.

"Stop hurting yourself!" he screamed before turning and storming out of the office.

Ami sighed as the door slammed shut. She picked up her phone and sent a text message to her friends: _Zach and I just had our first non-relationship fight about our relationship._ After the sound indicated her message went through Zach threw the door open and pushed a wheel chair in.

"Use it."

He slammed the door again.


End file.
